Lost and Found
by TheRancidDwarf
Summary: Trapped in the modern world, Kagome finds solace in finding pieces of the past, little did she know that the past would find her. Together perhaps they can overcome the darkness that hangs in the deepest corners of her minds. Kouga/Kagome
1. Honouring the Lost

Lost and Found

An Inuyasha Fan fiction

Chapter 1:

Honoring the Lost

A/N: I haven't posted any of my writing in a really long time, but I felt I wanted to write out my own take on a Kag/Kou fic. Please, go easy on me, but criticism is always helpful.

"If the days won't allow us to see each other, memories will, and if my eyes can't see you, my heart will never forget you"

This was it. The day had come. Ten years. Ten long years since she had stepped out of her house, intent on another day of school; perhaps a dinner with her family to celebrate her sixteenth birthday. The day she attempted to retrieve Buyo from the well house. The day she was pulled from this time and thrust into the warring states era. The day she first laid eyes on Inuyasha. Eight years from the day when the well sealed itself. Six years from when she had given up all hope of returning to the time she loved; the man she had loved. Tears filled her eyes, dripping down her face onto the pillow under her head. No. Don't do that. She had done enough of that. Kagome sat up, wiping her eyes of the leaking tears. It had taken some time, but she had found peace in an odd way. Fitting in the modern world wasn't an option, not really. Even now, she never quite felt right here, but it got better once she began to study history. It seemed their defeat of Narraku had changed the books. At first it had been a mild curiosity, a whim that turned into so much more. Research turned into study, study turned into classes.

One day, she began to explore.

At first she would drive out to where she would begin her searches. Places that by memory and map, she pieced together; most all had come up empty. One of those days where she couldn't even get through the motions of the day, she forced herself onto her bike and pedaled away. Minutes. Hours. She had no idea how long she'd traveled. Hunger didnt bother her, but thirst had only been staved off by her small water bottle for so long. She stopped in the nearest town and grabbed supplies. More water, food, a jacket and a sleeping bag. She stuffed it into a new bag and climed back onto the bike, continuing on her way.

Days. For the first time in years she felt calm, happy. Home. Though, at this point she had mostly stuck to the roads. One day, she decided to venture off into the wilderness. She petaled down a long since abandoned road, staring off into the distance. Mountains. She hadn't tried there yet. How many cliff sides did her friends rest upon in their journeys? She turned into the line of trees. It had taken some practice to get accustomed to the rough terrain, but she had done it many times before. After several scrapes and bruises she had gotten a pretty good hang of it. Unfortunately supplies were going to run out. She had plenty of food, but water was going to be a problem. She stopped near a tree and sat upon the ground. Did she want to return? Re supply and come back? No. That was a long journey. But what else could she do? She sighed, leaning back. What a pity. She stared at the sky, breathing in the fresh air. It seemed that she wasn't destined to see that mountain view again. Her hands raked the dirt, letting the feeling settle before picking a twig and flicking it a few times, watching as it bounced . If only she had a way to hunt. Could she hunt? Could she find water? Was she seriously freaking thinking about living like that, just to get some silly mountain view? Flick. The view she may have shared with her friends? Yes, she would certainly try. If only there was a way. She couldn't very well chase some animals down, and she only and a small hunting knife in her bag. If only. Flick. Flick. The woman leapt to her feet. Raking her mind, if only she could remember how. Hadn't sango talked about it once? A solution was upon her.

It had been a long time since she had to use any rel survival skills, and she had almost given up until she stumbled on some berries by a river. The water problem was solved, if only she could get her bows to work. Days. She had efficiently created a net for fish. Gutting them was hard, and not to mention just totally gross, but she managed. She had no one to do it for her. It got easier over time. She did not venture far from the river, her source of constant food and water. She created a camp for herself.

The miko was actually quite proud of her work. If only they could see her now. She laughed about this to herself by the fire one night, tears in her eyes. It was almost like she could feel them there with her. Perhaps their spirits. At first she could only cry, but in time it became a comfort. Once in a while she swore she could feel a gentle touch, a warm hug; laughter.

Months. It was ready. She gave an excited squeal as the arrow fired from her bow with enough strength to embed it into the trunk of a large tree. She could hunt. She successfully hunted a rabbit in a few days, only to weep after having killed it. It took longer to skin it. She vomited twice, but hours later, the miko had a small pile of meat on sticks roasting in the fire. She could stay a while longer.

Weeks.

It was one of those days, where she seemed to just lay there, staring at the sky, lost in her memories. This time they were of shippo. His laughter echoed in her mind. The sound of rustling leaves jerked her out of her fantasy land. Sitting up slowly, she glanced around the camp. She hadn't had any close predators, but she had seen evidence of their presence. The Miko's blood ran cold, reaching for her bow and notching an arrow into it as she got to her feet. Footsteps. It was close. She turned, trying to spot the source of the noise. She nearly screamed. Not two feet away, it's face only visible through a bush, stood a wolf.

"You scared me little guy." She said softly, arrow still pointed at the creature. Her nerves were shot. This creature could have killed her right there, only it didn't. It sniffed the air around her, eventually taking a step forward. Then another before it reached her, it was close enough to touch, but she could't bring herself to shoot it. The miko lowered her weapon reaching a hand down until her hand delved into soft fur. She laughed, her mind racing back to a certain wolf demon. The sudden noise startled the beast, and it took off.

She didn't know why, or what compelled her do it, but Kagome got to her feet, leaping forward as she tried to catch up with the wolf. "Wait no! Come back!" She cried, following it up the river, its tracks in the muddy bank leading her way.

Hopeless. She had lost the damn thing, and the incline was starting to get steep. She decided on going only a little further, a set of ledges ahead that she could climb easily, there she would make her stop. The ledges were steeper than she had expected, but soon enough she only had to pull herself up onto the last ledge. She couldn't even see over the top of it. The girl grabbed onto the ledge, hoisting herself up.

Once she had pulled herself all the way up, she crawled a few feel and flopped down to the ground. Damn. Her breath calmed, her muscles stopped screaming, and slowly she opened her eyes.

Beautiful. The river lead to a mountain waterfall. It was so beautiful. Why could the wolf have lead her here. Hn. Wait. She squinted her eyes, turning her head every which way. No. It couldn't be. This place. It almost reminded her of the wolf den. Kagome sprang to her feet, throwing her bag onto her back. It certainly looked like it, but how could she prove it. If only the caves were still there. There by the waterfall, a large caved opened up into darkness. Creating a torch to carry with her, she adventured in, step by step both praying that no modern wolves lived here, and hoping she could at least find a clue. Proof that they were really there. Not for fame or glory, not to find the first proof of the myths that mingled with history, that was part of her past; but to have it for herself. A token, something to hold that was of that time.

Nothing. Hours she wandered through the tunnels, many were caved in, and others were just plain empty. Nothing. There was nothing here. This was as close as she was going to get to - SLAM. Something had caught her foot, and she hit the ground. Dammit! How clutzy of her. Typical. She could almost hear Inuyasha.

'Walk much, stupid?'

"You're so stupid Inuyasha." She croaked, her voice broken as she fought her tears. He would only have complained about that too. She sat up, what had she tripped on anyways? She groped the ground, her hand came upon something hard; definately not rock, and there was an edge on one side, sticking out of the earth.

And so she dug, and dug, finally wrenching the metal from the ground, letting out a manic sort of cackle as she examined it. Wolf armor. Part of it, perhaps a shoulder plate. There had to be more. And unearthed more dirt than she ever could have imagined, now feeling bad for all the grave digging the boys had done. Eventually, strewn in front of her, was a full set of wolf armor. She didn't know whether she wept in joy, or sorrow, but seemed she had been at it for hours before the sadness weakened to a dull ache.

The fur was deteriorated, but the metal was still good as new, it if hadn't been so dirty, but this was it, the beginning of finding the pieces of the past. If she found one, could she find more?

Yes. Yes she could, and she did.

Another year later, she still traveled, having adorned the wolf armor as her own. It worked pretty damn well considering. As her clothes became unmaintainable, she used a pelt she had collected to wear around her waist. Months later, she came upon her second piece, a scroll. It was written by none other than a familiar toad demon. She wept again as she read it. She could almost hear his squeaky voice in her mind. Hiraikotsu came next, along side a familiar staff in a broken down shrine.

This nearly destroyed her, only the comfort of her friends things did she find peace, she could not leave them behind, and so she became stronger, carrying the weight of her past along with the items that she was carrying, Kagome went on to find more, piece after piece, until one day a thought occurred to her as she sprawled out in the grass. She had long since abandoned the sleeping bag, it had been too much to carry at the beginning, but there were nights she regretted it. Oh how it would be to sleep in a bed again. A bed. Home. How long had she been away? How many months had she been living this fantasy? Home. She had to go home.


	2. I Found You

Lost and Found 2

An Inuyasha Fan fiction

Chapter 2:

I found you

"Just one more moment, that's all that's needed; like wounded soldiers, in need of healing." - I'd come for you; Nickelback.

Returning to the civilized world was difficult. It took Kagome another month to wander onto the streets of Tokyo before finally finding herself as the steps to a familiar shrine. Her family welcomed her with tears and joy. They thought she had returned to the other time, in a way she did, and it was exactly what she needed. She had found a way to continue on with her life as it was. She would fix the shrine, re open it as a homage to her friends. The artifacts that she brought home to be put on display for the world to see. So that the world would know what they had done. The kind monk, the loving slayer, the guarded hanyou, the playful kit, the devoted miko. Their stories were not lost.

That evening she began to work, closing the gates to the shrine as she began on laying plans to a new building. Her body strong enough to do the work for herself, with some assistance from Sota and her mother, within weeks it was nearly complete, the bits that she could afford anyways. News of the closed shrine had spread, many came to the gates trying to peer at what was happening on the grounds. She supposed they had to recieve some kind of answer when Kagome was stopped on her way to the local hardware store by a news crew. She had forgotten to change out of her Miko attire, that she now adorned more than her regular clothes. There was no point in trying to run now.

Ginta slumped in his favorite armchair, his eyes glazed over as he watched the television, flicking lazily through channels as he did most days when there was no work to be done. Becoming accustomed to 'human' life was difficult, but after years upon years of avoiding it, they had no choice, it was either integrate or be hunted down like the other demons that once ruled over the land. Humans. They were greedy bastards that only saw in the world what they could take from it. At least they still had the pack. Most of it anyways.

"Stop being a remote hog!" Whined Hakkaku from the couch, having slumped across it hours ago, a beer clutched in his clawed hand. Home was the only place they could be themselves. Ginta shrugged, whipping the converter at him.

"There's nothing on anyways." He grumbled, eyes flicking back to the TV as it was his brother's turn to mindlessly channel surf. Boring. Boring. Seen it. Seen it. "Go back!" The wolf suddenly shouted, leaping out of his chair, the drink he had sitting on the small table beside him fell to the ground spattering the already decimated carpet in pop.

"Why? You handed over the remote it's my tu-"

"Just do it!" He snarled, earning a sigh from the other wolf who flipped the channel back. It was a local news station, in front of some shrine. Talking to... to a woman. "Do you see what I see?"

"And your name miss?" Asked the reporter, holding a microphone to he Miko.

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Well, we're excited to see the reopening of your family's shrine. Now, before we go, one last question. What made you go on this grand journey, this self discovery as one might call it?"

"I just... I don't know. I got on my bike and left, and came upon a cave, near the mountains. When I went inside I found the first artifact. It was... Like having a piece of them, y'know?"

"A piece of who?"

"My frien- my ancestors."

"What a beautiful story. We'll be back the day of he grand reopening to hear the rest of it. We look forward to it."

"Is that - it has to be."

"Who else could it be?

"With the same name? It couldn't be a coincidence."

"It HAS to be her."

"Rewind it!" Thank god for modern digital boxes.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO ARGUING ABOUT?" Roared a voice from the other room. Kouga had been nursing a wicked hangover.

"Come out here and see!" Barked Ginta as he snatched the remote reversing and waiting for their alpha to stagger into the room.

"This, had better be good." He snarled, raising a hand to block the sunlight from blinding his sensitive eyes. It took alot for a demon such as himself to get a hangover. He honestly didn't want to know how many bottles he'd met the bottom of the night before, but sometimes it was the only thing that helped.

The world had changed, far too much for his liking, but they made due. As best as a tribe of wolf demons hiding amongst humans could. There were good days, and bad. The day before had been filled with memories and anger. His room had been completely demolished in a fit of rage. Perhaps life would be easier if he finally gave in and found a mate, but he could never find the right girl. He had attempted courting Ayame, along with several girls both demon and human over the years but they were never... never right. They could never be her. In the 500 some odd years since the jewel was destroyed he'd chastised himself a million times for hoping that she was alive, but it seemed his heart just couldn't let go. Damn Miko.

"Kouga, trust us. You're gonna _lose_ it." Kouga sighed. The last time they said something like that one of the younger pack members had gotten himself arrested. Losing it, was only a mild description.

"Fine, just get it over with." He had other things to do, like nursing his aching head. His cerulean eyes flicked from his companions to the television as the picture once again started to move. It took a few seconds, perhaps a minute or two before the wolf dropped his hand, stepping forward to get a closer look at the woman on the screen. There, standing on the other side of that screen was the miko that haunted him for half a millennium. She looked older, perhaps more mature, but there was no doubt about it. He could tell his woman anywhere but... What if he was wrong? That dull ache that filled his heart more times than he could count crept up on him.

"It's _impossible_."

It had to be, but it was entirely plausible that it wasn't. Kagome and her friends had always spoken of this other world where she came from, could it have been that it wasn't a different world at all, but a different time? He searched his memories over and over as he paced his room, as he had been for hours. The sun would be dipping below the horizon at any moment.

What if it was true? What if it was her? What did he do, just show up and say, "I'm the one who kidnapped you and proclaimed my love for you at the top of a mountain!" No. That would just be stupid. What was he fussing over? It was impossible, right?

But what if it wasn't?

The question had been plaguing his mind as he paced, unable to rest, his muscles tense. Five hundred and nearly ten years, and this woman decides to just show up out of he blue? How many times had he thought he'd seen Kagome in that time, chasing after strangers that would end up looking at him as if he was crazy? How many times did he visit kagome's village looking for her ten, twenty, fifty years after she has mysteriously vanished? Even the stupid mutt had moved away from there, deciding in old age to live with his brother in the western palace. How many years after that did he watch from afar? Even now he lived in Tokyo. He just couldn't bring himself to go anywhere else.

But what if?

Circles. Endless _fucking_ circles. Every time he managed to convince himself that it was impossible he landed right back where he started.

"Hey Kouga?"

"WHAT?!" He roared, unnecessarily loud.

"Why don't you just go see? Its not like it could hurt. You'd be able to smell her wouldn't you? Is your nose broken?" He heard Ginta stumble into the hall table as he snarled at the door. Egging him on, did he really think that would work? And he was very wrong. It could hurt plenty. The wolf prince flopped onto the edge of his bed, his head buried in his hands.

What if?

"If it is Sis, don't you think she'd want to see you too? I mean, that news report said that she was looking for pieces of the past?"

"SHUT UP." He seized the nearest object, a glass half filled with some sort of clear liquid and whipped it at the door. Hakkaku's argument was a little better but what if she didn't want to see _him_? Hell, she was probably still looking for dog breath. Did she even know that he had died a hundred years ago? Probably. She probably thought they were all dead. But she couldn't, because it was. Not. Her.

But _what fucking if_?

Kouga didnt bother with the door, going all through the house would take to damn long. He shot out of the window and landed on the lawn. Normally he would have dragged his motorcycle from the garage, but it just didn't seem right. And it wouldn't be fast enough. For one night he could forget the attempting to be human gig. His feet pounded into the ground, grateful that he had his shoes on. He could vaguely remember slipping them on at some point during his pacing. Higurashi shrine. The shrine by the old tree, and that well. He could find that without a second thought. It had probably been fifty years since he had stuck his nose around there, but he could always find it.

What if?

Hope. Even though he fought it desperately, the cruel feeling inched it's way into his heart. Dammit.

What if it wasn't?

He almost stopped in his tracks right there. Could he handle this? If it wasn't? Could he be able to get passed the disappointment? The prince's running came to a slow jog as the shrine came into view. His heart pounded in his ears. God, what if it wasn't? His foot hit the first step of the shrine, eyeing the gate ahead.

What if it was?

He took the first few steps before leaping up onto the gate, launching himself into the nearest tree, hiding in the darkness.

What if it wasn't?

He peered down at the grounds. That's when it hit him. The powerful aroma he'd been waiting to smell for the longest half millenia he could have ever imagined.

What if it was?

He hopped to another branch, vision raking the area for any sign of her when at the base of the old tree was the light of a fire. Inching forward on his branch, he huffed as he couldnt see anyone despite her scent. He dropped down onto the well house, inching forward in the darkness. A figure was certainly sitting there. He slid his foot forward, some old debris tumbling down the side of the old wooden roof. Too loud.

The figure leapt to their feet, a bow gripped in their hand as it turned. Kouga's heart stopped. Her hair was longer, she looked older, but there was no doubt, this was his woman.

"I can feel you demon! Show yourself!" She hissed, aiming the bow in his general direction. "I mean it, I _will_ fire." That was his tough little miko alright; and he was her wolf boy, that announced his love for her at the top of a mountain. He couldn't help the smirk that spread to his face as he dropped off the roof, landing rather gracefully before looking to the miko. "Is that any way for my woman to greet me?"

She dropped like a rock.


	3. It's You

Lost and Found 3

An Inuyasha Fan fiction

Chapter 3

It's you.

A/N:

Reviews are AWESOME!

A huge thanks to the two reviewers (whose usernames I cannot remember at the moment and I am editing this offline) who took the time to give a shout out!

"I could find the whole meaning of life in those sad eyes. They've seen things that you never quite say, but I hear. Come out of hiding, I'm right here beside you; and I'll stay there as long as you let me."

You matter to me - Sara Bareilles

What was that? How did she end up on the ground? No, she wasn't on the ground. She was in someone's arms. Right, not just anyone's arms; _Kouga's_ arms. Slowly her brown eyes peeled open, blinking up at the blue eyes that were staring right back down at her. _Kouga_. Kagome jerked upright, trying to put as much distance between her and Kouga as possible. Kouga. He was here. He was right in front of her. Kouga. He- how?! She first could do nothing but gawk. He looked different. Rounded ears, his tail was nowhere to be seen but his demonic aura radiated off of him, like a warm wave against hers.

And he had called her his woman.

"Kagome?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow at her. What if he was wrong, and he had just scared the ever living shit out of some young woman?

"Kouga." Her voice was barely more than a whisper, but it could have been a scream for all he knew. "What - what are you doing here - how - I don't believe this." Her mind raced back to her journey, the wolf that came to her in the woods. The joy she had upon finding the caves. This was all too much.

"I'm a demon Kagome, my lifespan is much longer than yours. I should be asking _you_ that question. You're human; you should be _dead_." He was in just as much disbelief. She stared in stunned silence for a moment before getting to her feet and turning away. He could smell the salty sting of tears.

"Is it _really_ you? Tell me that this isn't some dream." Kouga brought himself to his full height, licking his dry lips as he sucked in heavy breaths.

"As long as it's really you, I'll tell you anything you want to hear." He said loud enough for her human ears, though he couldn't hear it himself over the rushing of blood in his ears. A laugh. An airy laugh escaped her, lathered in her tears, but it was there.

"Always with the pretty words." She let out as she turned back to face him, her hands gripping her own sleeves as if she was trying to hold herself together. It had to be a dream. It was Kouga's turn to laugh. Big mistake. His burning eyes slipped in control, a stray tear escaped his eye, much to his own surprise. After all these years, she was right there. Close enough to touch.

Kagome gripped her sleeves tighter, her fingers trembled in the sturdy material. Kouga. And he was right there. She had so many questions, so many things to ask, so many things that she needed to know, but she couldn't find the words. You don't see someone in god knows how long and you can't even speak? What was there to say? What could she say? She blinked as another round of tears dripped down her face, her chocolate eyes locked on his as he stood there just as awkwardly as she was until slowly, he raised his arms. The miko threw herself forward, ignoring the pain that shot through her head as she slammed into his chest, her arms wrapping themselves around his body.

She had gotten stronger than before. Kouga had barely managed to keep his balance as she slammed headfirst into him. As her arms settled around him, he held her back, one arm wrapped gingerly around her waist, his other free hand cupping the back of her head as her body shook with sobs. Why was she crying? He didn't understand, but he would find out soon enough. For now, this was more than he could have ever dreamed of.

As Kagome poured her heart out onto Kouga's T-shirt, she could have sworn she felt drops of moisture on the top of her head.

"So you've been living in Tokyo this entire time?" Asked Kagome who was nestled next to the tree, Kouga beside her, one arm rested on a bent knee.

"Give or take. It was join the humans and blend in, be killed, or... worse." His tone got dark.

"That's terrible. Didn't you try to fight back?" Not that she wanted the wolves to go on an all out human hunt, but it was better than this.

"At first, but we saw what happened to lesser demons. Turned into circus freaks, beaten and bloody. As time went on they were experimented on. It was disgusting." The miko clapped a hand to her mouth. She had no idea that the world had turned in such ways. How could she have known? History said nothing about demons.

"How come I never read about any of this? How did they keep a secret this big?"

"They wrote the history books, they changed it to their will, trust me. If we could tell people what they've done when they started this new government... anyways. Enough about me, what about you? How did my woman find herself here, when five hundred years ago you were being shouted at from mountaintops from demons hn?"

"Its a long story." Said the Miko reaching forward with a long stick, poking at the fire, giving a loud squeal as the pile of wood toppled, embers flying into the air.

"Here." Said Kouga leaning forward and taking the stick, fixing the pieces of wood in the fire so they were decently standing once more.

"Thanks, I'm still not the greatest with fires." Said Kagome with a shrug. He gave a deep chuckle.

"Let's hear this long ass story. I have time." He had waited five hundred years to hear her voice again. He didn't care if her story took double that time.

Kagome couldn't help the giggle-esque laugh that escaped her. He hadn't changed one bit, and she found comfort in that.

"I'll paraphrase. On my fifteenth birthday, mistress centipede pulled me through the well to your time. It was strange to say the least, especially when I found out that the jewel was inside of me. That's when I found out I was Kikyo's reincarnation and met I-" she paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. "Inuyasha. He actually tried to _kill_ me! The jerk. If it weren't for Kaede and those beads, he probably would have too."

Normally, Kouga would have fussed, calling the mongrel any number of rotten names, but he kept his mouth shut tight. He could hear the sadness that coated every word.

"But anyways, I shattered the jewel, and met the others, including you." She managed a smile, giving him a little jab in the ribs to pull the concentrated look off his face. He laughed himself, shaking his head, his long ponytail shaking behind him.

"Yeah, don't rub it in, not my finest of moments." His face turned a brilliant shade of pink as Kagome laughed. Oh, how his ears missed that sound. "So this is where you went huh? After you defeated Narraku?"

"Uh, yeah. The well closed. It wouldn't let me back through no matter what I tried. I guess my job in that time was done, that's what I figured anyways. I had to move on. I finished school, but it's... I miss it." Kouga sighed, reaching a hand out to the miko who happily took it, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"It wasn't easy for any of us." He said without thinking. He glanced at her puzzled look, leaning back on the tree once more, staring at the sky above. He could barely make out the stars through the city lights. "Everyone hoped that you'd come back. I almost killed muttface when he told me that you were gone."

"Kouga!"

"What? It was only a natural reaction. My woman was gone." She pulled his hand from his, wrapping her arms around herself once more. Shit. He definitely said the wrong thing.

Kagome's heart dropped in her chest. He waited for her. Of course he did.

"What happened to him?" She asked suddenly as she rested her arms on her knees, her face mostly buried in her long sleeves, only her eyes peered out at the fire. "I know he can't be alive. He would have come for me ages ago." She added quickly as Kouga's semi playful expression dropped. He bit down on his lower lip. He should have expected this.

"Yeah. About a hundred years ago. Old age. Never thought I'd see the mutt like that, but he was happy; as far as I could tell anyways. Lived the last of his days in the western palace." He watched as she buried her face deeper into his arms, the sting of salty tears burned at his nose once more. He heaved a heavy sigh, an arm wrapped around the girl's shoulders as he pulled her close. To his surprise, she let him. They sat until her shoulders stopped shaking; the moon above them illuminating the courtyard of the shrine.

"I'm sorry Kouga," she finally said, pushing off of him to wipe her face and her dripping nose. "I've gotten your shirt all wet, twice."

"Don't worry about it. I get it." Yes, it burned him up inside to see her weep for dog breath, but it was to be expected. For whatever unfathomable reason she loved the mutt. At least he could be there to comfort her. Even if he was only there as her friend, that was enough.

"I thought I'd gotten over all this, when I got back, but... I guess some wounds don't ever heal." She blushed as she stared down at the ground. She had never spoken like this openly with the wolf prince, perhaps once upon a time it was so she wouldn't lead him on, but now, he was the only connection to the past that she had that wasnt some inanimate object. Kouga stayed silent, unsure of what to say that wouldn't make him come off as a royal ass, or make her more upset. "Do you want to see them?"

"Hn? See what?"

"What I found. C'mon." She stood, holding up a hand and pulling the wolf prince to his feet. "They're in the well house for now."

"I don't get it." What the hell was this woman talking about?

"You said that you saw me on the news station. The things I found."

"Oh yeah." What a fucking idiot. Of course. She pulled open the well house door, stepping inside and pulling off a lantern from the wall, lighting it with a match from her pocket. Illuminating the room. Along the wall were all the things she brought back.

"Sango's weapon, Miroku's staff, a scroll from Jaken, Inuyasha's prayer beads-"

"-wolf armor." Interrupted Kouga as he scooped the breastplate off the ground, turning it over in his hands.

"Yeah, that was the first thing I found actually. I made a camp by the river, down from your old den. I tripped right over it." She carefully lifted up the pelt she had added to it. "I made it my own a little. I hope you don't mind." Kouga snorted. It reeked of her. She had to have worn it. Now that was a sight he would lop off his tail to see.

"Not bad, except that you've used boar hide. How did you get ahold of that hide to begin with?"

"I hunted it." She said with a proud grin, "all on my own."

"Well look at that, my woman's a hunter." She laughed again, swatting his arm. Kouga couldn't help the grin that came to his lips.

"I wouldn't kill a wolf if I wanted to, let alone be able to catch it. I tried once, just to get close y'know? That's when I stumbled upon the den. Until then it was like my journey was almost useless. It's what made me go on, to find the others." Kouga let out a soft sigh.

"I'm happy to hear it Kagome." He looked over, the light from the torch illuminating her face. A few stray strands fell onto her cheek, and he carefully brushed them away, his fingers resting in her silky locks for a moment longer than necessary before he yanked his hand back to his side; his face almost glowing red. "I should go. It's late." He turned to go but a hand grabbed the back of his shirt, tugging him gently back.

"No, please. Just stay a while longer."


	4. Home Again

Lost and Found 4

An Inuyasha Fanfic

Chapter 4

Home again

A/N:

YAY MORE REVIEWS! Most of my beginning chapters are already written, I just have to edit through them. I DO have a bigger twisted plot planned, and its going to take a while to get there; so those who are planning to stick it for the long haul, I hope you enjoy. I love Kagome's family, they didn't get nearly enough screen time in the show, especially Kag's mom. She's such a kind and caring woman, and she taught her daughter well.

"If there's a pill to help me forget, god knows I haven't found it yet, but I'm dying to... Trying not to love you, only goes so far; trying not to need you, is tearing me apart... Trying not to love you, only makes me love you more." - "Trying Not to Love You." - Nickelback

*

Kouga shuffled into the house around noon, a dazed sort of look spread across his face.

"So you spent the night huh?"

"Guess it really was sis,"

"You sure work _fast_ Kouga,"

"Yeah, you spend _two years_ following the girl all across Japan, and you meet her again five hundred years later and already you've spent the night."

" _What_?" Kouga's face burned a bright crimson. "You fucking idiots! Nothing like that happened. Shut your nosy traps and clean this place up or something." He snarled, brandishing a fist at them.

"You just don't want to tell us all the details." Grumbled Ginta who was kneeling on the couch, his torso hanging over the back as he tried to probe their alpha for some answers.

"Yeah, and when do we get to see her again! You're not the only one that missed her." Grumbled Hakkaku, only to get a ferocious growl in response. "Well, okay then." He said with an awkward laugh. Jeeze, Kouga was certainly acting like they had sealed the deal, not only that, but he was cloaked in her scent.

"It's not like that. Fuck, I can't explain it, but it's not - she needs _pack_ , friends more than she needs a mate right now. Would you just keep your fucking nose out of it?" He sighed heavily, storming into the kitchen before returning to the living room, a bottle of beer in his grasp. He popped the lid off with a fang, "Plus you'll see her tomorrow anyways, so stop your bitching."

"She's coming here?" Piped Ginta, a huge grin on his face.

"Hell no. You slobs have made this place more of a pig sty than a wolf den. We're going to help around the shrine." He snapped before turning and leaving the room once more, leaving the pack brothers to stare at each other. Shouldn't Kouga be bubbling with joy? He just found his woman! What the hell was going on?

The wolf prince wandered into his room nudging the door shut with a soft click as he slumped into the cushy arm chair by the window. He needed to just let this all sink in, much like he knew Kagome would need to. They had talked casually, more so than before, but it was still a shock. When she had stirred from her slumber, her head resting on his chest as she curled up in his lap made the girl shriek with such ferocity that his ears were still ringing. Perhaps he should have moved her before she stumbled into the world of the living, but he just couldn't stand to let go of his tough little miko. His tough little miko that whimpered and cried in her sleep, the only demons he couldn't chase away, or tear apart with his claws. The ones that haunted her heart. It was something they had in common. A tough life for most people was living on the street, or an abusive parent or lover, among many mundane things. Yes, they were terrible, _horrid_ things that shouldn't happen to anyone, but the horrors of the days of Naraku were unimaginable. Few still lived that had seen those days, few who actually fought those battles, seen the devestation that one pathetic half demon had unleashed. Kouga had hundreds of years to push passed the memories, but still there were dark days. How this tiny little human had made it so far, so utterly alone, was astounding and heartbreaking.

The woman he'd rock in her sleep the night before was not the same girl he had met those years ago. Then again neither was he, and yet some things never changed. His heart still yearned for her. He wanted to do nothing but protect this feisty girl that had too many burdens on her tiny shoulders. Perhaps if she'd let him help, they could carry them together. Just fucking maybe. He smirked to himself as he let his head fall back onto the chair. He hadn't slept a wink during the night, he was far too busy. He had to watch out for his woman after all.

 _Just fucking maybe_.

Kagome sighed as she watched Kouga go, but after having to fend off her grandfather, she thought it would be best. At least until she had a chance to calm him down and explain things. Once she figured everything out herself. The promise of tomorrow kept that soft smile on her lips. The miko returned to her work, lifting the heavy beams into place as Sota climbed up the ladder to nail them into position.

"So, who was that this morning, Kagome?" He asked as he hammered away.

"He's an old friend." She said, watching to make sure the ladder didn't topple over on him.

"I've never seen him before, from school?" He glanced down at the half smile on her face that had seemingly been stuck there since he and stumbled upon his sister in the courtyard.

"No, he's from... the other side."

"You mean from In- I mean the other time?"

"You can say his name Souta. Yes, he's from Inuyasha's time,"

"So the well works? He came through?" The curiosity of the now teenage boy made her smile. He never changed a bit either. If only the well had worked.

"No, he's a demon, a full demon, he's just been alive this whole time."

"Oh, well what about -"

"He's _gone_ , Souta." Her face fell as the boy finished his hammering and climbed down the ladder.

"Oh. I'm sorry sis." He said, reaching a hand up to grab hers, still resting on the beam.

"It's okay, I expected it." She glanced over at Souta who was giving her the widest of grins, an attempt to cheer her up that actually worked. Her smile came back and Souta put his hands on his hips triumphantly.

"So, when do we get to meet this friend?" He asked, putting his hands on the back of his head. His sister had returned home from her journey quite some time ago, but part of her hadn't returned, the part that she'd lost when the well closed. For the first time in all these years, he could see a glimmer of the old Kagome in those brown eyes.

"Tomorrow, him and his... brothers are coming to help with the shrine." She smiled down at the boy, ruffling his hair as she moved to pick up the next beam.

"Lunch is ready!" Called a voice across the courtyard.

"You comin' sis?" Asked Souta, turning towards the main house. She rarely took her lunch inside, or even dinner. Often their mother would end up bringing it out to her, much to grandpa's annoyance. She looked down at the beam than up at the building that was still wall-less on one side. The wolves would be coming the next day to help. Could it hurt to take a break? When was the last time she'd been inside? A few days ago to bathe. A bath. That would be nice too.

"Sure." She said, placing the beam back down and stuffing her hands into her long sleeves as she followed Souta to the house, kicking off her sandals. Souta beamed as he scurried to the kitchen.

"Guess who's coming to eat with us!" He announced as Kagome stepped into the room.

"Oh! Kagome!" Her mother called as she placed a bowl of rice on the table, grinning wide.

"Good! I have questions for you young lady! What are you doing bringing a demon onto the shrine? These are sacred lands -"

"And you never had a problem with Inuyasha showing up whenever he felt like it. Kouga is an old friend, alright, and he doesn't hurt people, in fact he's been hiding from crazy people like you for centuries. You almost blew his cover coming out there and screaming about Youkai!" Kagome snapped, causing Souta to scramble behind his mother. They shared a brief glance. That was their Kagome.

"A full demon hm? Perhaps I could test my new sutras on him!" The old man stuck his hand into his pocket pulling out a handful of paper.

"You'll do nothing of the sort! They're coming tomorrow to help with the shrine, so you'd _better_ behave yourself!" She barked as she picked up her chopsticks, digging into her meal. It was nice to sit on a comfy pillow instead of the hard ground.

"Watch who you're talking to young lady! We priests have a sworn duty to slay demons -"

"Cut it out gramps, you're not slaying anyone! Your sutras dont even work!"

"Oho! And you have sutras that do?" He asked, as Miyu and Souta sat, choosing to ignore the petty argument.

"My arrows have always been enough, and besides, there's no demons to slay around here anyways! The ones who are left are all hiding, living as humans and not hurting anyone, so _give it up_!" Kagome and her grandfather stared across the table at one another for several quiet moments before her mother piped up.

"It'll be good to meet your friends Kagome, you so rarely do anything but work. Ask them if they'll stay for dinner won't you?" Kagome turned towards her mother in surprise, caught by the older woman's smile.

"Uh yeah, sure." Souta clapped his hands together.

"So it's settled!" He said watching as his grandfather sulked. "Oh, c'mon gramps. It'll be fun!"

"As fun as sticking your hand into a beehive." He grumbled. Traitorous family.

 _Tomorrow_. The thought brought a lightness to her heart that she hasn't felt in years.

Kagome helped with the dishes, stacking them neatly in the drip tray before announcing that she needed a bath.

"I'll run it for you darling, I cleaned some of the old robes I found in the store house if you'd like. They're in your room." Said Miyu, drying her hands.

"Thanks mom." She said, turning to the steps and taking them two at a time, her mother following close behind. Miyu turned into the washroom and ran the hot water, adding oils and salts to the water, just the way Kagome liked it. For years upon years she had watched her daughter grow from a teenager into a young woman far more mature than she could ever have hoped. She didn't understand why it was her child that was chosen to go through the well, nor why the well had sealed it self. Since she had fist disappeared she always had a constant worry for her oldest's well being. Having the weight of the shikon jewel thrust upon her, having to fight these demons that Miyu could only imagine. A small part of the woman was grateful she wouldn't be returning to the world beyond the well. At least here she could be by her side, even if she could only watch her daughter struggle through her problems. At least she knew she could be there as a mother should.

"Mmmh, that smells good." Miyu whipped her head around as Kagome appeared in the doorway, a towel and a new outfit slung over her arm.

"Of course dear, I added your favorites." Said the woman standing to leave the girl alone to bathe, when she found a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"Thanks mom." Miyu hugged her daughter back as tight as she could manage. She too couldn't wait to meet the demon who had brought out the sudden change in her little girl.


	5. New Beginnings

Lost and Found 5

An Inuyasha Fanfic

Chapter 5

New Beginnings

A/N: More reviews! I love you guys! I wonder who else Kags will find in her time... HMMMMM...

"God, grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change,

Courage to change the things I can,

And wisdom to know the difference." - Reinhold Neibuhr.

*

Miyu smiled to herself as she stared out the kitchen window. Kagome had spend most of the previous day in the house after her bath, she had even slept in her own bed. It was a small accomplishment, but it was something. More than something, it was the first step in her daughter's recovery, and it was more than Miyu could have asked for. Of course when dawn came she heard the familiar hammering away outside, baby steps. She could just spot her daughter, kneeling on the roof, hammer in hand. Her sleeves were tied with a ribbon to keep them out of her way, even in the summer heat, she had refused to wear her modern clothes. Baby steps.

The ringing of the doorbell startled the poor woman, a dish sliding out of her hand and into the sink with a bang. Good morning. Who needed coffee? She took a steadying breath as she moved to the door, pulling it open to see three odd looking men. After a moment of silence, the one in the front bearing a high ponytail, a black T-shirt clinging to him, stuck his hands in the pockets of his faded and well worn work jeans.

"Is Kagome here?" he asked with a small bow of his head. This woman smelled so similar to his miko that she couldn't be anyone but the girl's mother, and first impressions, were important, something that he prided himself on.

"Oh! You must be Kagome's friends." Said the woman, pulling the door open wide to let them pass.

"Yeah, I'm Kouga, this is Ginta and Hakkaku." Announced the prince as he stepped inside the Higurashi residence. They didn't live a lavish lifestyle, but more than comfortable. For some reason this eased Kouga a little. He had never worried before about Kagome's financial status in the new world, but to know that she was taken care of brought a new relief that he didn't know he needed.

"You must be Sis' mom," Said Ginta, stopping to hold out a hand, Hakkaku beside him.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Miyu smiled and shook each of their hands.

"Nice to meet you too. It's always nice to meet Kagome's friends." She turned to Kouga, who also held a hand out to her. "She hasn't had any come around in quite a while." The woman fell silent, her hand gripping hard at the wolf demon's. "Thank you." Her voice was barely louder than a whisper, but it was no problem for Kouga's sensitive ears. His eyes flew from their clasped hands to her face, etched with a mother's worry.

"Don't thank me. It's... She..." What was he even trying to say? Especially to his woman's mother.

"I understand." She turned to glance out the window, her eyes landing on Kagome, Koyga's own blue orbs following hers. On top of the partially constructed building, Kagome hammered at the roof below her, a sheen of sweat across her forehead that she wiped away with the back her hand. Her cheeks were flushed from the nearly mid day sun. So beautiful. The corner of his lips pulled into a small smile as he watched. She rested for a moment before reaching over the side, hoisting up a bundle of wooden planks a boy passed up to her.

'So fucking beautiful.' He thought to himself, his inner beast giving a low rumble in his chest.

"Come with me, I'll take you boys outside." Came a voice that pulled Kouga out of his daze, turning to catch all three of the others staring at him. Miyu had a knowing smile on her face that brought a heavy blush to his. She laughed, beckoning them to follow her. The moment she was out of view he whirled around on the terrible two.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO STARING AT?" He snarled, low enough for their ears only.

"Just watching you drool all over yourself." Said Hakkaku, smirking.

"You got some on your shirt, better wipe it off before sis sees." Kouga lunged for Ginta.

"Boys?"

"Nnnnnuh, coming!" The wolf prince called, shooting a glare at his pack mates before hurrying to catch up with Miyu, trying to ignore the snickering behind him. This was going to be a long day.

Kagome had been working since twilight, the rest in her comfortable bed did her more good than she'd have like to admit. She had woken from a peaceful rest, no nightmares, no dreams, only darkness. She couldn't remember the last time she'd awoken without being covered in a thin layer of cold sweat, or weeping like a babe. The calm was of course short lived as her mind wandered to the day before, her thoughts jumbled, she buried herself in her work. The miko couldn't understand why, but thought much better with a hammer in her hand.

Carefully she untied the bundle of roofing, pulling out a piece and placing it in it's proper place when she felt the wind change. Warm, not like the blazing sun that burned her back, but like warm waves licking at her aura. Her head jerked up just as her mother opened the back door to the house, three familiar figures wandering out behind her. Her lips pulled into a grin before she could stop it. Kouga. Of course.

"Kagome! Your friends are here!" Called Miyu as they approached.

"I can see that!" She said with a laugh as she stood, looking down at the ground below. She could make it. The raven haired woman crouched, her Rekei flowing into her legs as she took a leap off of the roof. Miyu let out a soft gasp.

The moment Kagome came into sight once more, Kouga felt his heart stutter. She was already watching them. He gave a wave as she stood. What the hell was she doing? She was such a klutz, she was going to break her damn neck! And then she crouched.

"You're fucking kidding me." He muttered under his breath. No. She wasn't fucking kidding him. His woman took to the air, launching herself an impressive distance.

'WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE?! SHE IS GOING TO KILL HERSELF!' Snarled his beast, and he was suddenly moving forward. Humans or no humans, he wasn't going to let his woman get hurt. He leapt into the air, her body landing in his arms before he touched the ground once more.

"I would have landed fine!" Whined Kagome, squirming in his grip. She could hear the pounding of his heart through his T-shirt. She glared up at him, folding her arms over her chest in annoyance.

"I just couldn't take that chance, now could I?" Said Kouga, flashing a smile down at the miko, who flushed a deep crimson. Oh, how he would never tire of seeing such a sight.

"Oh come on Kouga! Stop hogginging her!" Whined Gina behind him. A growl began in his throat that he squashed immediately as the wolf prince lowered Kagome to her feet.

"Yeah, we want to see her too!" Kagome laughed as she moved around Kouga to lay her eyes on the two familiar demons.

"Ginta! Hakkaku!" She stepped forward, each arm wrapping around one of them, squeezing tight as they hugged her back. The miko had to fight back her tears. She hadn't gotten too close to the two betas, but she had certainly grown fond of them over the years. She missed them more than she thought she would.

"We missed you sis! We thought -"

"Never mind what we thought, we're just happy to see you!"

Kouga watched his packmates greet Kagome, a smirk on his face. Part of him wanted to rip the two away from him, but the happiness her presence brought his brothers was unmistakeable. He moved to step towards them, but he ran into someone. He glanced down as he stepped back, a boy was staring up at him, an eyebrow raised.

"You don't look like a demon." He said simply. Kouga's jaw dropped, how did this kid - right. Kagome.

"Yeah, for all I know you're a little demon hn?" The boy laughed, the curious look gone. Kouga gave a little smirk down at the boy that grabbed his hand giving it a shake with both of his.

"I'm Souta! Kagome's kid brother." He should have known.

"You sure? You look like a demon in disguise to me." Kouga narrowed his eyes at the boy, inspecting him.

"Nawh, just a human." The kid laughed again, excited by the attention Kouga had spared just for him. He only had his sister and mother around, besides his grandfather who was rarely interested in anything other than the family history or trying to convince his grandson to become a priest.

"Souta! You aren't being a pest are you?" Called Kagome having just escaped Ginta and Hakkaku's grasp.

"Nah, kid's alright." Said Kouga tossing a grin over his shoulder, catching the excitement on he boy's face. Kagome's sails immediately deflated, much to Souta's relief.

"Ginta, Hakkaku, this is my brother, Souta." Said Kagome at the two who happily waved behind her.

"So, you two are wolf demons too?" Asked Souta, making his way over to them and eyeing them as he did Kouga.

"Smart kid you got here miss." Said Ginta giving Souta a pat on the head.

"Don't we have some work to do?" Said Hakkaku slapping his fist against his open palm.

"Souta, why don't you come and help me make some snacks?" Asked Miyu, figuring that the men wouldn't want the boy running around while they were working. She didn't want her son to get in the way. The boy's expression dropped a little as he nodded and moved to follow his mother. This did not go without notice.

"We just ate, and we could use some help with the heavy lifting. We need a strong man to help, right kid?" Said Kouga, making the older woman smile as the boy whipped around. The prince was winning the single mother over bit by bit and he didn't even know it. Even Kagome couldn't help but smile to herself at Kouga's words.

"Yeah, let's go little brother!" Said Ginta, steering the boy in the direction of the half built structure.

"We couldn't do it without ya!" Said Hakkaku, following suit.

"Alright, just be careful!" Called Miyu as Kouga and Kagome followed in step behind them.

Baby steps.

"Tai! What have you gotten yourself into?" Called a woman, a smile spread across her face as she stared down at her youngest child. Two, perhaps in looks, but you can never tell with demon children. At least the humans anyways. They had to be careful, and move quite a bit, but they'd gotten accustomed to it. Owning one of the largest pharmaceutical companies across the globe. To think it had all started with remedies one human girl learned from an old miko.

Rin laughed as she unburied the child from the fort of teddy bears he had burrowed himself into. "Silly boy." She said softly, ruffling his hair. How she'd missed having a child around. It had been almost seventy years since her last was this age. She sat on the carpet beside him as he played with the stuffed creatures. Suddenly the TV turned on, the sudden noise drawing her out of her gaze. Her head turned in surprise.

"You have the remote, you scared me." She let out a calming sigh as she reached into the pile of teddies, pawing playfully with her son until she found it, turning back to the TV to turn it off. She found herself unable to change the channel.

The girl on the screen. Why, why did she look so familiar. That face. That face. There was no doubt about it. She knew this girl, but from where?

"Kagome Higurashi."

Like a tidal wave, the memories flew into her head. That Miko. Lady Kagome. The well, the well of time Inuyasha spoke of. Rin bolted to her feet, scooping the young boy into her arms as she hurried through the manor, searching for her mate.

"Sesshomaru! Sessshomaru, hurry, turn to the news." She blurted as she opened the door to his office,

The daiyoukai lifted his head from the paperwork in his hands, the man in front of him giving her the startled look the other demon wouldn't.

"Don't look at me like that. You have to see this just as much as he does. I may be wrong, but, I really don't think that I am." The child squirmed in her arms, as the two demons stared for just a moment before sesshomaru reached for the remote on his desk. "I have to go back a bit, just be patient." She said as she took the remote, pausing it after she had seen the woman's face. The Daiyoukai sat back in his chair, a hand raised to his chin.

"This is a coincidence." He said matter-of-factly. "It couldn't be."

"You're wrong." Said the demon who had raised from his seat to get a closer look at the television. "That was her."


	6. Things Change

Lost and Found 6

An Inuyasha Fanfic

Chapter 6

Things Change

"I am a lost boy, from Neverland, usually hanging out with, Peter Pan. When we're bored we, play in the woods, always running from captain hook." - Lost Boy, Ruth B

A/N: Welp folks, I just got out of a majorly emotionally abusive relationship, and am trying to fix myself back up. Some Fluff is needed today. Fluff Fluff Fluff. Also, to everyone reviewing, and following, you're awesome! Reviews give me so much joy, spread the love!

*

The sight before her filled the young Miko with such warmth. A warmth she hasn't felt in years. Hakkaku and her grandfather were nestled deep in conversation about historical artifacts, and most recently and argument on whether water imps truly existed. Souta, her mother and Ginta were playing a card game, her little brother's dark eyes alight with unfiltered joy. Kagome's own cheeks hurt as she stocked the fire in the large hut where they'd had their dinner. The first of the buildings were complete, with time to spare to help carry dinner from the house and start a decent fire. Kagome gave a small gasp as the logs fell. A light sigh came from beside her as Kouga reached out, careful of the flames.

"I _told_ you to let me do it." He teased, standing the logs back up.

"How am I _ever_ going to learn if I don't _try_?" She asked elbowing the demon in the ribs. He let out a short chuckle as he nodded. It took some time, but he had learned that his Kagome was not the same girl that screamed like a banshee as he leapt off cliffs with the poor girl slung over his shoulder like game. She refused to let Kouga do most things for her, in fact, she did just as much work on the construction as they had. She almost ripped his head off when he said she should let the demons handle the power tools. Not only was she fiercely independent, but she had learned how to use her powers like he had never seen before. It strengthened her body, made her able to lift things that no human girl of her size should be able to. He was distinctly impressed, but only for a moment. This was after all, the woman that fought tooth and nail across the country side five hundred years ago to defeat the second most powerful Hanyou that ever existed. Once he was sure that the logs were going to stay, he sat back once more, crossing his legs.

"Thanks Kouga." His eyes darted to her face where that smile was still there, only a little less so.

"I told you I would. What's pack for hn?"

"I didnt mean _just_ the building. For... Everything else too." Kouga stiffened as she leaned back against the wall of the hut beside him, folding her arms, her head ever so slightly leaned on his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I don't know. Silly isn't it? I can't explain - you just - " she sighed, "I feel better now, at least a little. When I decided on the grand re-opening of the shrine, I felt that at least I had a purpose again, like I wasn't wandering aimlessly. And now... Things have changed again, I can't put my finger on it... But I feel like everything's going to be _different_ from here on out." She didn't know if he'd understand what she meant. She didn't even know what she meant, but she knew that was how she felt. What the future held, she couldn't figure it out, but hope, like a silver lining on a cloud seemed to shine through the swirling darkness that clouded her heart. Her chocolate orbs glanced up at the wolf demon, peering through her eyelashes at him. So different, yet the same demon she remembered. He'd grown, inside and out. She could see the leader in him that had only started to bloom in the feudal era, he was still mouthy, and cocky, and at times a pain in the butt. Her wolf boy. The thought brought a blush to her face, as his eyes glanced down, their gazes meeting for just a moment before she snapped hers back to the fire, missing the smirk he couldn't fight back.

"I'm here now Kagome." He said softly, "of course everything's going to change." She could hear the grin in his voice.

"Put that ego away, Kouga. You're gonna hurt someone." She muttered, making the prince laugh out loud.

Across the room, Souta nudged his mother as it was her turn to play. She tore her gaze away from her daughter.

"Sorry dear, lost in thought." She said with her motherly smile. Ginta hid his smile behind his cards. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen their leader look so... peaceful. It was odd, but satisfying. He shared a quick glance with Hakkaku. Pack. Kouga was right, that's exactly what Kagome needed, but it was obvious to even the youngest of their little party that she needed something more, even if she didn't know it quite yet. So, did Kouga. More than he'd ever admit to anyone, not even his most trusted betas. He turned back to the game, his jaw dropping as he spotted the last cards placed.

"Pick up six!" Said Miyu with a little laugh.

"Victory will still be mine!" He barked as he scooped up his cards, letting out a loud 'ha' as he put down another two on top of the pile.

"Not fair!" Whined Souta loudly as he stared down at the cards.

"Shhh!" Hissed Miyu, tapping Souta on the shoulder. The room was filled with a sudden profound silence as Grandpa and Hakkaku heard the hushing, everyone turning to see what the commotion was. They'd fallen asleep. Grandpa opened his mouth wide to protest when Miyu pressed a hand to his lips, shaking her head. "Let's go up to the house hm?" She whispered, earning a hushed whisper of agreement as the gathering moved to leave the two sleeping figures in peace. Only Miyu returned after getting the wolf brothers and Souta set up in the living room for a sleep over, placing a large heavy quilt over the two, ensuring the fire had died to a manageable size. She let the straw door swing shut as she headed back to the house.

Baby steps.

Kagome awoke At first morning light, as she did every day. She moved to stretch, but found herself unable to move. She glanced down at the strong arm thrown across her waist, the head nestled comfortably on her shoulder. A moment of confusion sent a shot of electricity down her spine until she realized who was curled into her side. Immediately she stilled, not wanting to wake the slumbering demon. When did they fall asleep? She couldn't remember, but she decided that it was unimportant. The guy worked himself to the bone the day before. She couldn't justify waking him at this hour, seeing as she could just barely see the beginnings of sunrise through the small window of the hut.

She also couldn't bring herself to end the feeling in her body. A lush calm, that she couldn't explain. As she stared down at the demon she raised a hand, her fingertips running through the long dark locks. His ponytail had fallen out sometime the night before. Rays of light peered in through the window, illuminating his face. His strong jaw, his brow that was so often in a hard set line. Too often. Why did such a trivial thing bother her? Why was seeing him so at peace such a relief? Why couldn't she tear her gaze from his handsome face? His long lashes that tickled his cheeks, his lips that parted ever so slightly, his ears, that were unnatural, hiding who he really was. Why did that, of all things bother her so much?

When the HELL did she start calling Kouga _handsome_? Her heart gave a hard thrum. What was going on?

"Ginta... Stop... Stop with the fuckin' drums." Grumbled the wolf prince as he curled further into the miko, holding her tighter as his head slipped onto her chest, just below her collar bone. Drums? There were no drums. Was her heart pounding with such ferocity?

From outside, she could hear laughter, she could feel the auras of the two demons approaching with her brother. They'd wake him! It was rare for Kagome to sleep in passed sunrise, so Souta probably planned for this. Thoughtful kid, but she couldn't exactly get up to tell them to go back inside and play some video games or something. A lightbulb lit in her mind. If only she could concentrate hard enough.

Souta laughed as the mohawked wolf tried in desperation to make his hair stand on end. The back was a mess, an awful cowlick running up the back of his head.

"Just give it up already." Said the boy, reaching up and giving him a jab in the ribs.

"Wanna fight little brother?" Barked Ginta, giving a loud cackle. Souta lunged forward, the demon chasing after him, but the two didn't get far. They slammed into something invisible, throwing them back on their respective asses.

. Hakkau snorted as the two dropped like flies, not expecting the sudden stop. Souta groaned as Ginta rolled off of him.

"Jeeze, who's putting up barriers around here." Growled Ginta, glaring up at the now visible dome that covered the newly built hut.

"Sis I guess. She's a Miko, yeah?" Said Hakkaku, walking up to the barrier and giving it prod with his finger.

"Wait, Sis did that?" Said Souta, staring in confusion at the barrier that his eyes could barely make out.

"Well, whoever did it, we can't get inside until they come out." Said Ginta with a shrug. His stomach gave a sudden growl, as ferocious as an awakening boar. "Got any grub little brother?" Souta nodded, staring at the hut for a few more seconds before being helped to his feet by his newly found brothers. He grinned at them, before turning and leading them back to the house.

How long it had been, she didn't know, but Kouga eventually stirred, his eyes flitted open as he stared around in confusion. She let out a small laugh. She had done the same thing. He lifted his head and glanced up at Kagome letting out a little gasp, his cheeks glowing a bright red to match hers before sitting up so fast that he made his head spin.

"I Uuh..." He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, not knowing what to say.

"Its alright, calm down." She said, sitting up herself. "I didn't want to wake you. It seemed like you needed the rest. I bet mum's got breakfast on already." She got to her feet and stretched, Kouga, still speechless followed closely behind, eyeing Souta, and his packmates that were seated about ten feet away, staring at the hut. "Oh yeah." Said the miko, letting the barrier fade. She had forgotten all about it.

"So it was you, huh sis?" Said Hakkaku, clapping his brother on the back. "I told ya, they just didn't want to be disturbed." He snorted.

"I didn't want anyone to wake Kouga. Why you guys didn't sleep in is beyond me." Clearly the comment flew over her head, but Kouga, caught it. The offending brother gave an awkward laugh, knowing he was going to get his ass handed to him the moment Kagome wasn't looking. "Let's go get some breakfast." She said with a grin, turning towards the house.

"We're okay! We already ate." Called Hakkaku, leaping out of Kouga's reach. Their alpha waved his fist at the two before following behind Kagome.

"You, are going to get us killed." Snapped Ginta.

"He hasn't killed us yet." Said the other, sharing a grin with his brother.

"I don't get it." Said Souta, staring rather confused up at the demons.

"You'll get it when you're older." Said the mohawked brother, ruffling the kid's hair. "Let's get to work huh?"

"Yeah!" Cheered the little human, turning and running off towards the building they had started the day before.


	7. Those Golden Eyes

Lost and Found 7

Chapter 7

Those Golden Eyes

A/N: Alright folks, life update. I am out of the hellhole, and into my mother's house, exciting, I know! It leaves me with more time to write, but I'm honestly just trying to get settled. Anyways! Reviews are still life, and in this chapter we get to meet some old friends. Tell me what you think! - BabyK

"And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love. Without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on; But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning; Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart. Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent. All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over; There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones, To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all." - 'Shattered', Trading Yesterday.

*

Light and darkness. Two sides of a coin. Without light, one would never know darkness, and it seemed the more light, the more painful the darkness seemed to feel.

Kagome sat in her room, her knees drawn up to her chest, head buried in her arms. The darkness had crept up on her again. When she awoke from her slumber she was screaming, wailing for help. It wasn't until her mother splashed her face with cold water that her eyes sprang open, but there were void of light. The poor woman's mother prodded, begged for her to tell her of the dreams that plagued her daughter so badly, but the young miko fell into a dead silence, her eyes seeing but at the same time not. It wasn't until the doorbell rang that Miyu left her daughter's side. She peered through the peep hole to see none other than Kouga standing there, hands jammed into his pockets, the toe of his black boots tapping the welcome mat under his feet. Miyu heaved a heavy sigh as she pulled the door open.

"Good morning Kouga." She said softly, her smile springing onto her face.

"Mornin' miss Higurashi -"

"How many times have I told you, it's Miyu." Said the woman letting Kouga inside. As he stepped in he let his enchantments fade, something that she'd become accustomed to in the last few weeks.

"Uh - Miyu. I know there isn't work to be done, but I thought I'd stop by anyways." He offered Miyu a smile, but hers faded immediately. Kouga's heart sunk. He'd awoken covered in a sheen of sweat, a terrible feeling rooted in the pit of his stomach. It seemed his feeling was correct. They'd built three of the buildings Kagome had planned, and started the fourth when the funds ran short. Kagome had been using her school fund to pay for the renovations to the shrine, and he only had so much to spare without digging into old savings. Of course Kagome wouldn't allow that. With no work to keep her mind occupied, her mind was free to wander, to both good places and bad. Miyu had expressed her worries to Kouga a few days before. She knew her daughter.

"Kagome is _not_ well." Said Miyu shutting the door with a quick snap. "I don't know if seeing you will make things better, or worse." Kouga nodded.

"It doesn't mean I can't _try_." He grunted, his voice barely more than a growl.

"Please, do." Miyu watched as Kouga stepped out of his boots, not bothering to take off his jacket as he climbed the steps to her room. The scent of tears soaked the air, despair rolled out of the open door in waves. Nothing he could have done would have prepared him for the sight he walked in on. His knees gave out under the weight of her heavy aura. It was crushing him inside and out, he could only imagine how the young miko felt. Crawling like a babe, he pulled himself closer to her, drawing her into his lap, his arms curled around her along with her heart. How could he protect her from the demons that he could not see?

He was never coming for her.

The darkness. He was gone. She didn't have the strength to fight the darkness alone.

It was so cold. Her very blood was frozen in place, her heart barely beating. She couldn't see passed the darkness, there was not even the light from the jewel. She couldn't feel it any more. She hadn't felt it for ages, no matter how many times she told, waiting for that familiar echo of it's power. There was no light left. The light was gone. Her light. Kikyo. Was she with Inuyasha now? Had they found peace together in the after life? If only she had saved the ancient priestess, Inuyasha could have been with her instead of being alone for five hundred years. She was so useless. She couldn't even save one woman, how could she fend off this endless darkness? She was so goddamn useless. She was so alone.

"Kagome..."

Her body stiffened. Inuyasha? Had he finally come for her? No. It couldn't be. He was dead, unless... Unless she was dead too. How bittersweet.

"Kagome... I'm here..." No. That voice wasn't Inuyasha's. It was different. So warm. Like a wave, heat washed over her, crashing into the darkness. Her limbs began to thaw.

"Who's there?" She whispered, her eyes darting around the darkness. So warm, so familiar.

"Kagome, it's _me_." Who! Who are you?! "C'mon kagome, come back to me. You can't leave us now. The pack is so excited to see you." Pack? Like a pack of dogs? No... A pack of wolves. Like the shattering of a mirror, her body jerked upright, the light blocked by the darkness exploded into view. The sunlight burned as a sob escaped her lips, curling into the figure that held her so tight.

"Kouga...' She whined, her hands gripping his jacket with such fierceness that she might have torn right through it.

"Shhh, it's okay, I'm here now." He cooed, his clawed fingers running through her hair. "I'll always be here, Kagome." As long as she wanted him to be, he would be what she needed, whether that was a fighter, a friend, a light in her darkness, a shoulder to cry on or even a punching bag. He had waited half a millennium to see her again. If she needed a doormat, that's what he would be. As long as he would see her smile once more.

"Kouga..." She managed a while later, peeling her face from his tear soaked jacket, and she meant soaked. Her cheek has stuck to the leather, making an odd sound as it detached. She blinked up at him. "You came... I - when did you get here?"

"This morning." Grunted the wolf, his gaze avoiding the glowing red numbers of her alarm clock. It was well into the afternoon. He held her for so long, his limbs were nearly asleep from sitting in one position, but he dared not let go. He would not leave her on her lonesome. Not when she needed him the most. She turned to the numbers that he was clearly avoiding looking at. Her eyes widened. It was just like that time in the jewel. It seemed like long minutes had passed, time stretched like cold butter scraped across hot bread. "Kagome... you can talk to me y'know? You mother, she's worried."

"She won't understand. None of them will, they never - they can't even fathom the world of your time. They -"

"I can." There was a simple truth to his words, he was right, of course he was. He had lived those times and years after. He had witnessed the darkness that was Narraku, he knew of the evil in the world, the dark magic that existed beyond what could be seen with the naked human eye. She sighed, turning so her legs were no longer draped across him, instead stretched out in front of them, her back pressed into his chest, his arms not once breaking the circle they had made around her.

"When Narraku was killed, I was trapped in the jewel, surrounded by darkness. No noise, no ground or sky, just the endless void. The void, and the _jewel_. It whispered awful things to me. It fed my fear, and I almost gave into it. What I didn't know was that I'd been trapped there for three days. Three days of nothing but darkness. I was so alone. So _lost_. The only reason I didn't wish myself free of the void was -" her voice caught in her throat. "- I made the right wish in the end, and the jewel brought me here... But the darkness... I still find myself lost in it." Kouga listened, his arms squeezing tighter around her. Guilt washed over him. He had turned away from the search for Narraku, he had turned away from her, and he wasn't there for her.

"You're not alone." He managed, his voice barely louder than a growl. "You _never_ will be."

"Kouga..." She whispered as his head drooped onto her shoulder. He gave a small tremble.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there, I should have been. I should never have left your side I-" his voice cut off, he seemed to choke on his words. Carefully she wound her arms around his. "I should have been there." He snarled.

"You're here now. _We're_ here now. That's all that matters OK?" Her words were meant to be comforting, and they were, slightly; but the guilt lingered, like a deep fog in his mind.

They stayed like that for a while, in a comfortable silence, until the doorbell downstairs wrenched them from their solitude. Kagome stretched, Kouga helping her to her feet.

"What an unproductive day." She mumbled as she fixed her kimono, brushing her hair over her shoulder. Kouga snorted.

"You need a break. All I ever do is see you working on something." He grumbled.

"When I have nothing to focus on... my mind wanders too much." She stared down at the ground until Kouga grabbed her attention, tilting her head to look at him. Just as Miyu had said.

"Than we'll do something." He said simply. It was never that simple.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, we' go for dinner or something, get out of the shrine for a bit hn?" He let go and she felt her smile surface again.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She opened her mouth once more when her mother's voice called from downstairs.

"Kagome! There's a visitor here for you!" The miko turned towards the door. Who would be coming to visit her? She reached out, her reiki stretching down the steps ahead of her, realization dawning on her as Kouga let out a soft growl. No words needed to be spoken between them, they could both feel the demon that stood impatiently in the living room. As the Miko rounded the corner, she was somewhat surprised at the figure perched on the couch. A man, perhaps in his late flurries, bald with large yellowing eyes stared at the stairway. There was something... familiar about him, but her memory seemed to fail her.

"Good afternoon." Chirped Kagome giving her head a bow in respect. The man didn't bow back, but stood at his full height. He barely came up to her stomach.

"Miko." He said back, his voice oddly squeaky, almost a high croak. Her eyebrows knitted together. "I have come on behalf of my m- employers. The Taisho Pharmaceutical Company wishes to make a donation to this shrine. The restoration of this shrine, and the historical figures connected to it has become of great interest to them." Kagome was stunned, staring down at the little demon. The company he spoke was the single largest medical company in all of Japan.

"I- thank you." She bowed her head deeper, straightening up after a long moment. "This means so much. Restoring this shrine... remembering the forgotten history the world should never have left to gather dust." The little demon stared at the Miko, a perplexed look in his eye. It didn't last more than a second before he straightened up, narrowing his large eyes.

"An honorable task." Said the man, nodding as looked down at his watch. "They will be glad to hear of your plans. Ready yourself, they should be here momentarily." Kagome looked over her shoulder at Kouga, there was a strange look on his face, stuck somewhere between amusement and worry. What was that look? Who was this little demon? Her gaze darted back to the demon disguised as an old man who stared blankly at her. What was going on here? The doorbell crashed through her thoughts like the point of an arrow. Who was at that door? Why wouldn't Kouga look her in the eye? The door, from the other side she could feel an aura, like a mist of ice droplets that crashed into her skin. A gentle hail against her own aura.

Kagome hadn't realized that she'd been moving until her palm pressed against the cold door handle. Her heart leapt into her throat. It was far from Kouga's warm wave, but it was... It was so familiar. With a hard yank, she pulled the door from the frame, swinging it open and letting out a short squeak, her hands clapping tight over her mouth as she stared into a deep gold. A gold she thought long forgotten to time.

"Are you going to _stare_ for an eternity, or let us enter?" The stern voice snapped her out of her gaze. How long had she been staring?

"Stop that, Sesshomaru. There is no need, the poor girl is probably as shocked as we were." Came another voice as Kagome stepped back, a black haired woman stepping out from behind the suit-clad demon, and offering the bewildered woman a wide smile, her eyes closing. An image flashed through the miko's mind. A young girl clad in a checkered orange and yellow kimono.

" _Rin_?"

"Lady Kagome, it has been too long."

The dam broke. Kagome launched herself forward, an arm wrapping an arm around the woman, squeezing her tight, the other, without thinking looped around the stoic demon lord who stiffened, clearly uncomfortable by the tight embrace holding the three of them together. He moved to push the woman off, but a glare from his mate made him still, though he made no move to console the sobbing woman as Rin had.

It had taken several minutes, prying of fingers from a suit jacket, a growl from a daiyoukai and many hugs from a smiling Rin to move Kagome to the living room. She still sniffled loudly, dabbing at her face with a handkerchief.

"S-so you saw the news report?" Kagome said through her tears, giving a little hiccup.

"Yes, we didn't think it was you at first, but clearly we were wrong." Rin spoke, seated on the couch next to the watery miko, their knees touching.

"I didn't think - I didn't know if - it hadn't even crossed my mind that you could be alive still." Kagome let out a sigh, letting out another sob of laughter. "Especially you Rin, you're human, you're like me."

"But I am mated to a demon." Rin's words caused Kagome to jerk her head up, eyebrows raised. The cold demon lord gave a short nod. Of course. Kagome's face burst into a brilliant smile.

"Im so happy for you!" She said, taking Rim's hands in hers. "I knew he couldn't be all bad, y'know." Kouga, who Kagome had almost forgotten about let out a snort, a growl ripping through the room.

"He's a big softie under all those glares." Said Rin with a giggle.

" _Watch it, woman._ " He snarled, but as Kagome looked back to him, his face was not angry. That little human girl had melted the ice prince's heart. Kagome laughed again, this time loud and bright. "What is so _funny_ , miko?" Snapped the demon lord.

"She's just happy." Said Kouga, his voice strained as he watched the little miko hold onto Rin, asking a million questions. How many children did they have? How was their lives in the new times? His eyes burned as he saw his woman light up, throwing her hands into the air as she spoke, occasionally turning to ask the dog something. A gentle hand on his shoulder made the wolf turn, Miyu was smiling up at him, a tissue in her hand. Kouga almost denied it, but as Kagome's laughter rang through the room once more, he forced himself to turn away from the demon lord, taking the piece of cloth and holding it behind him, just in case.

"...well, we'd like to help." Said Rin after having asked Kagome of her project for the shrine. They had listened to the young woman tell her story of the closed well, and her journey to find herself once more. The miko felt her eyes prickle, but she was sure that she couldn't cry another tear.

"Thank you." Kagome's voice cracked.

"It's the least we could do." Said the woman shaking her head.

"Jaken. Fetch the trunk and documents." Barked the lord, the short older man scrambling out of the room, the front door shutting with a snap behind him. They fell into a comfortable silence as Sesshomaru took a seat beside his mate, a hand gently wrapped around her free one. Rin sighed, leaning back on the couch, pulling kagome back with her, resting her head on the miko's shoulder. Kouga gave up watching, taking a seat beside Kagome. Her hand, without thinking reached for his, their fingertips resting against one another.

"So." Started Rin, a smirk spreading to her face. "When did you stumble upon Lord Kouga?" The wolf prince flushed at being called lord by the mate of THE great lord.

"Actually... he found me." Kagome managed with a smile, turning her head to him. "He and some of the pack have helped me with the shrine. Even donated a few old pieces of armor to the collection. I uh... I don't know if I could have done all this without him. It took me days upon days to get half a building up."

"Don't kid yourself Kagome, you work just as hard as me and the boys." Said the wolf prince gently clapping a hand to her knee. She felt her face heat up, unable to look at him. He grinned. The daiyoukai cocked an eyebrow at the wolf over the women's heads. "You should see it. She uses her reiki to give her strength. The first time she lifted one of the huge beams I nearly dropped a load."

"Kouga! That's gross!" She hissed, slapping his chest. He let out an 'oof' followed by a laugh.

"Impressive none the less." Kagome was shocked, none other than the ice lord himself had spoken.

"I uh - thanks." She said with another blush. To be complimented by him of all people was an honor. The front door opened again followed by heavy huffing and puffing. Kouga turned his head, letting out a sigh as he watched the little demon struggle with a trunk that he could easily have stuffed himself in twice over.

"Hold on, Kami, you're going to scratch the floor to hell!" He grumbled getting up.

"I can do it you foolish wolf!" The little demon shouted as Kouga moved over to him, easily hoisting the trunk. It was heavier than he had expected, but not too bad. "How _dare_ you boy! I, the servant of the _G_ _reat_ Lord Sesshomaru can complete the task he has asked of me, there is no need for your interference!"

"Shut up." Kouga barked his foot knocking the little demon back. "I'm not going to let you ruin Mrs. higurashi's floor because of your tiny little pride." The demon let out a huff and raced passed the wolf, at least he could hand the miko the other of the things he was asked. He skidded to a halt in front of the miko, an envelope extended. She laughed at his determination. "What are you laughing at human?" He chirped, clearly annoyed.

"Nothing Jaken. Some things just never change." Said Kagome taking the envelope.

"Yeah, I grew up and he stayed just as small." Said Rin, causing a loud outburst, making them laugh. Even Sesshomaru gave a little smirk, much to Kagome's amusement. Kouga set the trunk down as Miyu set a tray of tea on the table.

"I'm not sure what demons eat, but I thought I'd offer." Said the woman , offering the daiyoukai and his mate her smile, the one Kagome had clearly inherited. The lord stared at the woman for a moment before nodding a thank you. She had no qualms with a demon being in her house, serving them as she would any other guest. She gave a bow of her head and turned, taking a seat on an arm chair near by.

"Are you going to open it?" Asked Rin, looking at Kagome who had calmed her laughter, but was still gripping at her sides.

"Alright, alright." She said, wiping the tears from her eyes before gently tearing at the envelope, pulling out the sheets inside before letting out a loud gasp. "I can't accept this." She whispered.

SO, What are these gifts the Great Lord will bestow upon our little Kagome? Who knows? Care to guess?


	8. Gifts

Lost and Found 8

Chapter 8

Gifts

A/N: Gifts, gifts, gifts, I wonder what they could be! What is in that old ass trunk? Are you ready kids? The PTSD sort of angle was what I was going for, if being trapped in darkness for three whole days doesn't mess you up somehow, you're a god. Especially when you're separated from anyone that would understand you, imagine poor Kagome trying to explain the battle of Narraku to a therapist! She'd be locked up faster then Mr. Helter Skelter himself. Thanks for the reviews! No quote this time, let's just get straight into the action shall we? HERE WE GO!

"Yes, you can." Said Rin watching as Kagome stared down at the papers in her hands. There laid a cheque for well over a riculous amount of yen, and a small stack of sheets. Shares in the Taisho company.

"No, I can't, this is too much." She gasped, turning her gaze to Sesshomaru.

"It is not. We have discussed it, and we knew this day would come, it was a matter of _when_. Five hundred years ago, you held safe the life of my mate many times, and in spite of himself, were the reason my brother died in peace." Kagome's heart leapt into her throat. "If it were not for your relation to that human village, Rin would not have taken to study medicine under the teachings of the priestess Kaede. Teachings that grew into what our company is today." Hearing those words from Rin would have been once thing, but the ice lord himself?

"I-"

" _Enough_ of this foolishness. It is yours. A donation to this shrine, so that you, and of course we, see this dream of yours come to light. Along with _this_." He reached out, laying a clawed hand on the trunk. Her eyes darted from the ancient lord to the chest. Curiosity sprung forth, and so did she, sliding off the couch and falling to her knees in front of it. She turned the old screechy handle and let out another gasp. Artifacts. From the time of her past. Letters, paintings, scrolls. Histories. Some the same scrawling as the scroll she had found on her journeys; bearing Jaken's signature. A few, bore those of the monk, the slayer, the old priestess, the kitsuine, and to her surprise, the lord and the lady of the west. She would read them, word for word when she had the chance, but what intrigued her were the packages at the bottom of the trunk. Wrapped neatly in brown paper, were several items, and a long box.

She reached in and pitched up a package, long and round. A tube. Slowly she peeled it open, her fingers trembling. The miko's breath caught as she pulled the paper away. A scroll. Why was this one's wrapping so neat? Who had written this? Carefully she unrolled it, her eyes gliding along the page. The bottom. She had to find the author.

Her heart stopped. A cold bucked of water had been dumped over her, or perhaps her limbs had just gone numb. Though she had no more tears to give, her eyes dripped. A steady flow of sorrow poured down her face, her body not having moved an inch.

Scrawled at the bottom;

 _Inuyasha_.

She could have sworn that she'd forgotten to breathe. When she took in a gasp of air she felt dizzy.

"Kagome?" It was Kouga's soft voice beside her.

"He wrote this." She choked, her eyes unable to tear away from the old paper. "Look, Kouga. He _wrote_ this... _He_ wrote this."

"He left those with us." Said Rin, watching as the wolf prince sat next to her, slowly wrapping an arm around her shoulders. No words. He wouldn't ruin this for her. No matter how he felt, he couldn't deny her feelings for the mutt. And his, for her. As a younger man, he would have said something stupid, made a smart remark, perhaps insult inu-trasha. Now, he wouldn't dare. The half demon had saved his woman on countless times, and in the end he saved her from the darkness when he had gone home. He had to respect him. Kouga certainly had grown; funny wasn't it?

Kagome rolled the scroll back up, her breath steadying. She would read it later. Much like the others, we wanted to read every word. She had felt Kouga's closeness, and it had calmed her. Rin's words stuck with her as she put the scroll down, opening the next. And the next. _Seven_. Seven scrolls. Each bearing the same signature.

Inuyasha.

What else was in this box? The next package was large, fluffy. It was tied with a twine string. Her fingers, could not stay still as she opened it.

Red.

At the first glimpse of the color, a small noise came out of her throat. She didnt need to rip away the rest of the old paper packaging to know what it was - the robe of the fire rat. Her arms looped around it, hugging it to her chest. It was just as she remembered, soft yet coarse, worn over the years, but well kept. Her shoulders shook. She was unable to take a breath. She couldn't explain this pain, it was sharp, yet around the edges was a joy, so overwhelming that it thinned it into a fine point. The most she had found of Inuyasha had been his beads, and it had crushed her. These he had left, it was a different feeling all together. A question ebbed in her mind as she peeled her eyes open to the last item in the trunk. A box, ornate and clearly old rested along the bottom, too long to sit flat, stared at her. The opened bit of the package dropped to the floor as she got to her knees, raising the box and placing it on the table. Her blood pounded in her ears. Someone was saying something. She didn't hear a word of it.

The miko fumbled with the ancient latch, her fingers slipping multiple times until two large hands came into view. A figure leaned over her, warmth flooding her numb limbs. She didn't have to look. His hands, though caloused were nimble, fluid as he opened the clasp. The box sprung open slightly, Kagome giving a little start. She stared at the open lid for a few minutes, her breathing slow, steady. She was hesitating. She wasn't sure she wanted to look. He _couldn't_ have. No.

"Go ahead." The voice, right next to her ear was soothing. So gentle. It gave her the courage she needed to reach forward and lift the lid. She squeezed her eyes shut as she did, an explosion of memories filling her mind. They rushed so fast that her head spun. The miko's head dropped to her chest as her hand reached in, her fist grabbing the hilt of the familiar blade.

 _Tetsuiga_.

Kouga rested his hand on her back, the wolf prince wasn't entirely sure if this would help her, or send her crashing down. Worry coursed through his veins like fire. He couldn't care less if she never saw him as more than a friend. He loved this woman much more than that. He was worried, about her. Would this fuel the darkness, or would it give her the strength to keep it at bay?

"He left this-?" She managed, raising her head, searching for the pair of golden eyes. The perfect shade of gold that she thought she'd never see again.

"For _you_."

A new wave of feeling washed over her. He had left these things for her. _For her_. She looked back to the blade, the leather of the handle, the design of the sheath gliding under her fingertips.

"Remember when we found this?" She croaked, her watery eyes turning from Sesshomaru to Jaken.

"What happened?" Asked Rin, she too slid onto the floor, legs tucked under her. Kouga shot her a look, but she discreetly waved him off.

"Sesshomaru discovered the secret of their father's tomb. A black pearl hidden deep within his eye. It lead to this... This giant skeleton. The great demon lord's resting place. It was terrifying, but I'd never seen such an amazing sight. It was breathtaking." She smiled softly as they listened, Jaken had opened his mouth to speak twice, but a sharp look from his master silenced him. The ice lord was surprised the girl lad left put the darker aspects of the story. In the later years of Inuyasha's life, Sesshomaru had bit back his pride and apologized for the Unmother. When he had he was almost sure he had given the old hanyou a heart attack.

"They fought for it, but neither brother could pull it out. Sesshomaru had Inuyasha pinned; I thought Sesshomaru was going to really kill him, when the sword just came free. I swear his head spun around like the exorcist!" Suddenly Rin laughed.

"Imagine the look on his face!" She exclaimed. Probably the same look he was giving her now.

"Of course _Lord_ Sesshomaru was furious! A human girl pulled the great Tetsuiga from it's resting place, when the great lord's first born son could not?" Shouted the toad demon. It was Kagome's turn to laugh.

"I hit you with your staff!" She blurted, Renewed tears sprung from her eyes. Jaken pouted as the others joined in on Kagome's laugher.

"Are their more stories?" Asked Rin, making Kagome nod.

"So many. I wouldn't know where to begin." There were so many.

"Well, we will have plenty of time to share them." Said the young woman, rubbing Kagome's shoulders. "We'd like you you to come to dinner." She held out a small envelope, her name scrawled across the front in perfect penmanship. "In about a month, after the reopening, we're having an anniversary party. Small dinner, just friends. We'd like you to come."

"Of course!" Kagome squeaked, letting the sword down in it's place, turning to her old friends. "Thank you so much. For everything, for the gifts and the - the -" she took a deep breath. "Thank you."

Rin hugged Kagome tight, letting the girl hold her until she was ready to let go.

"We have to pick up our little one, we'll see you soon." She said as she pulled away, getting to her feet with the help of her mate. Kouga of course helped Kagome up. She walked them to the door, giving Rin an embrace once more before she came face to... chest with Sesshomaru, looking up at him. And then the tiny miko had her arms around him. Again.

"You were good to him." She said into his shoulder. "I know he looked up to you, even though he never showed it. I was so worried he'd be alone. Sango and Miroku would only live so long. _You_ were there for him when I couldn't be." Hands rested on her back, gentle but firm.

"He was my _brother_." He said simply before releasing her.

They watched them go until they were out of sight, Kagome only closing the door as her Mother got her attention. Had this really just happened?


	9. When the Stars Go Blue

Lost and Found 9

Chapter 9

When Stars Go Blue

A/N: HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! And for such a special occasion, we have a little mother/daughter moment that'll grab you right by the feels. And fluff. Lost of fluff. The beginnings of ridiculous amounts of fluff. If you don't 'awwwwwww' I will have failed. Also, where has Shippo been? You've already seen him.

It had taken some convincing, but Kouga was right. She needed to get out. She suggested a walk, but he proposed a real night out. She'd never been on one of those. Spread across her room were all of her dresses, all summery and bright, but also far too... _young_.

She couldn't understand why this was such a fuss, but she just couldn't decide. At first she hadn't cared about what to wear, when she pulled out a random dress. All was fine until she looked in the mirror. It all went downhill from there.

She threw her hands up in frustration, an angry huff escaping her before flopping down into the pile of clothes on her bed. Perhaps she should have just put on her old robes. No. She couldn't. The new pieces of the past had brought forth a realization. She had to move on. It would take time, and she knew it, but the miko of time also knew that she couldn't live in the past forever. Even Inuyasha it seemed, had wanted her to move on. To be happy.

A knock pulled her out of her thoughts, the door to her room swinging open.

"Kagome?" Miyu stepped into the room, looking around the mess, letting out a knowing chuckle. "Can't find anything to wear?"

"Nooo." She groaned, throwing an arm over her eyes.

"Come, let me see if I have something for you." Kagome peeled her eyes open as her arm was pulled, setting her upright.

Miyu dug through her closet as Kagome watched.

"You don't have to do this, it's just dinner with _Kouga_ , I don't understand why I'm fussing so much anyways." She said, knotting her fingers together. Why WAS she fussing so much? A dress nearly had her in a panic! What the hell was wrong with her?

"Nonsense. It's your first time going out somewhere other than the hardware store, or the grocer." Said the woman, pulling out a covered hanger with an 'aha!'. Kagome stood as the bag was laid across the bed. "Here, this should be your size."

Excitement moved Kagome forward, unzipping the bag. A dress, a deep blue, not too fancy, but fancy enough that it wasn't a childish summer dress. She lifted it, holding it against her. Quarter length sleeves, and a skirt that flowed just passed her knees. It was soft to the touch except for a tiny beaded pattern along the hem.

"Well, go try it on!" Miyu urged, Kagome rushing into her room to do exactly that. The woman gasped as her daughter returned, her smile reaching each ear. "You look beautiful." She whispered, holding her close.

"This dress. It's what's beautiful, where did you ever get this?" Asked The miko, never having seen her mother wear such a thing.

"No dear, _you_ are beautiful." Miyu took a breath, turning her daughter to face the mirror. "I wore this to my first dinner with your father." Kagome's eyes went wide as she spun. "It's yours now. He'd be so proud to see who you've become. You've done such amazing things, things that people will never understand. They will never know the things you've seen, the events you've lived, but I know he has been watching over you with joy. I'm sure he thinks you're beautiful, as much as Kouga will." Kagome laughed.

"Mom!" She cried, wiping her face once more. "Kouga's... he's just... I mean 500 years ago he -" he would have. What about now? Why did this suddenly bother her so much?

"Come now, let's do something about that hair hm?"

By the time the doorbell rang, Kagome had paced her room a thousand times, put her shoes on, taken them off, and fussed with her hair a hundred times more than that, and now she felt herself rooted to the spot, hand clenched around her doorhandle so tight that her knuckles paled.

"Kagome!" Her mother called. Kouga. Who else could it be? He was waiting for her. She should probably go, but she couldn't. She couldn't move a muscle. Not even as footsteps approached her door. The handle turned and she stopped it from moving. "Kagome, it's me." The miko opened the door, her mother stepping inside.

"Are you okay honey?" She asked, rubbing Kagome's upper arms.

"I'm scared." She admitted, looking up at her mum.

"You don't have to go, I'm sure he'd understand, you've had a long day. I can go tell him if you -"

"No, I want to go. I do, honest, but I haven't lived... I mean this life, it's so..."

"I know. This is a _big_ step. Its okay to be afraid." She didn't need to say any more, Kagome understood, and as per usual her mother was right. She had face down demons, screamed in the face of powerful enemies that could have obliterated her in one attack. She slapped a cocky wolf demon for calling her his. She could do this.

"I'm ready." She said, grabbing her bag and giving her mother a steadying hug before leaving her room and her mom behind.

Kouga waited at the bottom of the stairs. He tapped his toes and crossed his fingers repeatedly. He couldn't sit still. He had asked her to go out, even just as friends he couldn't find himself to be calm. He was so goddamn nervous. Had he pressed too hard? Perhaps he should have given her some time, but he was honestly and truly terrified. If she burrowed too far down the rabbit hole, would he be able to help her out of it? His thoughts were stopped dead at a pair of footsteps coming to the stairs. Fast at first, but as they began to descend they slowed.

Kouga turned and he couldn't help his sharp intake of breath. She was stunning. Never in his centuries had he seen such a beautiful sight, the only one that came close was the first time he had laid eyes on the little miko that stole his heart. He moved to greet her, meeting her on the bottom step so they were nearly eye to eye. He couldn't find the words, even as he reached to brush a stray hair behind her ear.

"You- you're." He let out a huff of air, smiling. "The light of the jewel, could never shine in comparison to what I see before me now." The words had bloomed from his lips faster than he could catch them. The blush that formed on her cheeks made it completely worth it.

"You were always one for showy words." She said, unable to look him in the eye until his hand found her chin, steering her to his gaze.

"And I have meant _every_ single one."

"Kouga..." Kagome's voice was soft, her face so hot she was sure it would burn his hand. Her stomach had learned acrobatics and her heart seemed to be pounding faster than she knew it could. The wolf shook his head as he took her hand, leading her down the stairs.

"Come on, the night won't stay young forever." Kagome couldn't help but smile at his excitement as he lead her out the door, her flats tapping the ground as he lead her down the steps and into his black jeep. She hadn't even noticed her grandfather and Souta walking up the street.

They reached the house and found Miyu on the steps, leaning on the gate.

"Ma! Was that-"

"Mhmm."

"What on earth is that girl doing?" Asked Grandpa, leaning on his cane.

"Taking a leap." Said Miyu, helping her father into the house.

Kagome had stepped out of the jeep, staring up at the restaurant Kouga had brought her to. Music, jazz perhaps poured out from the patio and into the parking lot. Kouga rested a hand on her arm before Kagome looked away and back at him. The entire drive she could barely keep her eyes off of him. She nearly missed a step when she had seen him waiting for her. He sported black dress pants and a white button up shirt, the sleeves were rolled to his elbows. The boots he usually wore were exchanged for a pair of dressier ones, his hair was tied of course with a black elastic, the band around his forehead abandoned. Then of course, he looked at her. The poor miko didn't know what hit her. She was lost in a sea of blue, brighter than the most exquisite sapphire. Even now, she stole glances, or tried to in the dim light of the restaurant.

"Wait here." He said, leading her to a seat before heading to the greeter. They talked briefly than he returned, leading her to the table. She was so nervous!

"Your waiter will be here momentarily." Said the woman placing menus before them.

"Do you like it?" Asked Kouga, his miko was far too quiet.

"It's amazing. How did you find this place?" The live band, candle lit tables, the food smelled exquisite. Close to the stage was a small area where a few people danced.

"I know someone who works here." He said with a shrug. For a first time out in years, this was... a shock. She was enthralled, a half smile stretched across her face as she drank it in. Kouga could have watched that face forever. He'd waited so long to see her again, and even now... he just couldn't get enough. He feasted on the sight like a starving child, like a blind man seeing for the first time.

The band stopped their song and Kagome looked over as one of the waitresses was beckoned onto the stage, a bouncing red ponytail flowing behind her.

"So, what do you want to eat hn? We didn't just come for the music right?" He asked, giving her menu a nudge. She looked down an immediately opened it.

"I almost forgot!" She squeaked, stealing a glance up at Kouga before returning to the menus. "It all looks so good!" How long had it been since she'd eaten somewhere other than home?

"Have whatever you want Kags, this is your night." He said, glancing to the stage as the band piped up again. The tone was chipper, guitars playing a lighter tune. Kouga smirked as Kagome swayed. How long had it been since she'd listened to music? Really listened, and enjoyed it? She let out a slight gasp as her menu was snapped shut, one of her hands grabbed in a larger callused one. "Come." He grunted leading her to her feet and through the sea of tables. Suddenly she was nervous again.

"Kouga- Kouga no, I don't know _how_!" She hissed, prying at his fingers as they reached the dance floor.

"Hey, hey! Stop, relax. _I'll show you_." She stared up at him, still working at his fingers for a moment before her own fingers slipped into his other hand. He raised her hand to his shoulder, still keeping a tight grip on hers as the other reached behind her back, pulling her closer.

' _Dancing where the stars go blue, dancing where the evening fell, dancing in your wooden shoes, and a wedding gown.'_

He took a step, and Kagome followed, than another, and another. Not once did her eyes leave his, if she looked away, she feared she would stumble more than she already was. She hadn't danced since prom, and even then, she had gone with Eri, neither of them having had dates for such an occasion. Kagome hadn't wanted one.

' _Dancing out on seventh street, dancing through the under ground, dancing little marionette, are you happy now?'_

"See? It's easy." He said making her giggle. He spun her around, watching the skirt of her dress flare around her before she slammed a little too hard into his chest. She blushed heavily, only leading him to chuckle and do it again. This time was easier, she knew what to expect. She caught herself, her hand landing on his forearm. Underneath the thin white dress shirt she could feel the tight muscle moving under his skin.

' _Where do you go when you're lonely, where do you go when you're blue? Where do you go when you're lonely, I'll follow you, when the stars go blue.'_

Kouga felt his heart soar. It had left his body completely as he watched his little miko, blush tainted her cheeks in the most adorable way, her chest heaved as she laughed and danced, occasionally still stumbling. Of course he was there to catch her.

' _Laughing with your pretty mouth, laughing with your broken eyes, laughing with your lover's tongue, in a lullaby_ '

Kagome couldn't help it. Joy bubbled through her, unexpected and uncontrollable as she was spun again, neatly landing in Kouga's arms. She was sure that even with the loud music he could hear her heart. She couldn't explain it, but it was pounding so HARD, and every time she caught his eyes it just got worse, giving a sudden jerk. What was he doing to her? Why... Why did she feel like this? Why couldn't she breathe? Why, even though she knew their feet were firmly planted on the ground, did she feel like she was flying?

' _Where do you go when you're lonely, where do you go when you're blue? Where do you go when you're lonely, I'll follow you, when the stars go blue.'_

The more comfortable she got, the more Kouga felt himself unable to control himself. She was so beautiful, so intoxicating. Every time she felt her small hand grasp onto his shoulder, or his arm, electricity ran through him. Not even the thunder brothers could do this. He spun her around again, and as she returned, he pulled her closer, his arm hooking under her behind and lifting her off the ground. Perhaps once she would have squealed, smacked him and shouted for the wolf to let her down, but this time she leaned her head back, her arms extended out on either side of her ever so slightly. Her eyes drifted shut as he continued stepping in that circle, only letting her down when the music stopped. He released her, catching her mere inches before her flats touched the floor, earning a gasp as she met him eye to eye once more. He smirked, and licked his lips before letting her feet touch the floor.

Kagome let out an exhilarated laugh, pushing the stray strands of hair that had stuck to her forehead back into place.

"Another?" He asked before Kagome shook her head vigorously.

"I need a break, my head is spinning." She giggled, leaning into him, her head resting on his chest for a moment before he lead them back to their table. Her head WAS still spinning. Thoughts, excitement, embarrassment, nervousness, they all swirled around her, and she was unable to make her mind stay on one path, she couldn't sift through so much emotion at once. When she finally sat, she tipped her glass of water to her lips, draining half of it in very unlady like gulps. Kouga snorted. "What? I'm thirsty!" She retorted, her hands flying to her hips as he chuckled to himself. "What?"

"Well that's a face I haven't seen in _ages_." The sudden female voice startled Kagome as she whirled around, eyes catching a pair of similar blue ones. It took a moment, maybe five before the lightbulb flicked on.

"Ayame." Kagome gasped before standing so fast that she bumped the table, her arms latching around the woman, squeezing her tight. The wolf demon froze, not knowing what to do before gently returning the embrace.

"That's not exactly the reception I expected." Said the wolf as Kagome pulled away. The last time she'd seen the priestess she was fighting with her for their beloved Kouga. Ayame gave him a nod as Kagome sat down.

"So you're the one that works here - YOU were just singing!" She was sure an excitable one. "I didn't know you could sing! That was amazing!"

"Yeah, I mean, its a job to pass the time, and with immortality fame just isn't the same. We can't have the world prying into our business, right?" She quipped, pulling a chair from the empty table beside them. "And just so you know little human, all wolves can sing. That whole baying at the moon thing?"

" _Ayame_!" Groaned Kouga, dropping his head back on his shoulders, his face a deep red. Kagome giggled, staring between the two. A whole new feeling crashed over her. Fear. Weren't these two supposed to be married? What had happened? "Kagome, are you alright?" Her head snapped up from Ayame's hands where a simple gold band rested on her ring finger.

"Yeah, I'm alright!" A lie. He could smell her fear, her worry. He bit down on his lip as he folded his arms. "So, Ayame, what have you been doing all this time?" Kagome's throat was dry.

"Oh. You know, traveling, taking care of the pack. I've finished university three times. That was always fun, not to mention to pups. They're grown now, but they're still around." She said, leaning on the table. Pups? Kids? Suddenly she felt ill, her stomach twisted into a hard knot as she glanced to Kouga. Wasn't he engaged to her? Were they his pups? She couldn't bring herself to ask the questions that shot into her mind in rapid succession.

"Yeah, Toru made you some cute little runts." Snorted Kouga. He hasn't missed the look on his woman's face. He could have sworn she turned a literal green. The redhead reached over and bopped her Alpha on the head. Kagome let out an audible sigh of relief as Kouga's attention was turned back to Ayame. Why did THAT bother her so much? Why was she so relieved? Happy perhaps? Why?

" _Runts_. The youngest is a foot taller than you." She snorted, her laugh being cut short by a hand on her shoulder.

"Your tables are looking for you." Said the waiter quietly, the wolf leaping to her feet.

"Oh sh- crap!" She barked. "I'll see you again Kagome, later Kouga!" She gave the wolf prince a smile and a tight squeeze of his shoulder before her bouncing red ponytail disappeared between the tables.


	10. The Girl Who Overcame Time

Lost and Found 10

Chapter 10

The Girl Who Overcame Time.

They danced, and danced, and _danced_. They danced until her feet ached and her head spun, but she couldn't bring herself to stop. Even as they wandered out of the restaurant and down the street she swayed, Kouga's hand never once letting go of hers, even as she shoved him into the path of a fountain, the water spraying up and successfully soaking him. He let out shout as he leapt out of the way. Kagome laughed, so hard that her stomach hurt and her cheeks were sore.

"You'll pay for that." He growled. The miko let out a shriek as she stepped away, narrowly avoiding his grip. The game of cat and mouse continued for some time, demon and priestess, leaping over benches and fountains, over hedges and around bushes.

Finally the wolf grabbed ahold of his Milo's sleeve, pulling her to him. She squealed, wiggling as she tried to escape. His hold on her was firm, tight. All she could do was laugh as he dipped her down into the fountain, the cold water soaking into her hair.

"Not fair!" She shouted as he righted her with a smirk. He snorted.

" _You_ started it." He flicked the end of her nose, earning a pout. "Aww, don't give me that loo-" he had let his guard down, and now he was in the basin of the fountain staring up at a grinning Kagome. He narrowed his eyes and lunged, knocking them both back onto the pavement, careful not to let her land too hard. She gasped, squirming as she tried to get away once more. She laughed again as she gave up, letting her limbs go limp.

"Alright, alright, you win." She huffed, clearly out of breath from the struggle. Kouga hovered over her, his body weight holding her in place, a hand on either side of her head. Even dripping wet, she was exquisite.

"I win do I?" He growled, grinning down at her. She looked up felt her face heat. His growl shook her bones, sent tremors into her very soul.

"Yes, you win. I'm no match for big tough wolf demons." She said, her hands finding his forearms. The heat that radiated off of him felt as if it should have burned, but it filled her. His demon purred.

"Kagome, you've got it all wrong. It is _I_ who was never a match for _you_." His words struck her right in her heart. Silence found her as she stared, those eyes, so full of fire and determination were soft, so full of light, and something else she couldn't place. And they were getting closer. Her breath hitched as he leaned down, his face hovering above hers. What was he doing?

Their lips touched.

A jolt of fire rushed through her veins, her whole body tensing until he jerked back.

"I'm sorry, I -"

" _Don't_." Her voice was soft, her eyes wide as she tried to get him to meet hers as she forced her breath to stay somewhat even. "Don't apologize." It was his turn to be caught off guard. Her thin arms reached up, locking around his neck as she pulled him down to her, pressing her lips to his.

Over five hundred years of love, half a fucking millenium of waiting and yearning he poured into the kiss, his hand cupping the back of her neck. He could feel one of her hands slide into his hair. Could she feel it? Could she feel what she _did_ to him? A small noise in her throat pushed him forward. He let her have some air, but it was short lived, how his lips had found hers, again and again, and again.

She was drowning. Drowning in emotion and feeling, drowning in his touch, she could feel his body pressing down on her, and it brought a new warmth to her, not burning hot like before, but like sitting in the warm sun, the warmth that came with light.

"Hey you! What are you doing!" The two sprang apart, Kouga rolling off of his woman and leaping to his feet and letting out a growl. A few feet away was an officer, flashlight shining on them.

Kagome grabbed her dress over her heart staring at the man as she sat up. "Just going for a walk, officer." She said in between gasps of air. The man pressed his lips into a hard line before walking away muttering something about 'goddamn kids.' The moment he was out of sight the two laughed. Kouga slumped back to the ground, Kagome leaning against him as he got close. She still hadn't caught her breath. "Best... Night out... Ever." He chuckled, an arm sliding around her shoulders.

"You can say that again." She wasn't the only one exhilarated. He had waited so long, so long, and now, maybe he had a real chance. He let out a sigh, closing his eyes as he rested her head on top of hers.

Kagome smiled to herself, a comforting familiarity to the moment. She stared up at the sky, how few stars there were. No, how little could be seen. They were still there, watching over them as they had half a century ago. Guilt washed over the young miko as her mind strayed to that firey half demon. Was she betraying him? He had spent so long waiting for her, he had died alone, still waiting for the well to open, and here she was with Kouga, smiling. Laughing. Dancing. Would he be angry with her? She choked on a sob, suddenly jerking forward, her arms wrapping around herself as a few tears dripped down her face. This feeling had hooked its nasty claws deep into her flesh. It hurt note than any flesh wound could.

"Kagome?" His voice was drenched in worry.

"I don't know what to do." She said simply, squeezing herself tighter. Kouga could have kicked himself. He should not have pushed her. Inside of him, his demon snarled, whimpered.

"You don't HAVE to do anything." He said simply, his clawed hand kneading her back. "I shouldn't have -"

"Don't say that." Said Kagome, her grip tightening again. He could see the white of her knuckles. "I can't say I didn't enjoy it I just... there's so much. Too much. My brain hasn't had time to wrap it self around everything. For years I was alone, for years I thought all was lost, and now... and he... I just-"

"I know." Of course he did. Kagome looked back to her wolf. In his sapphire eyes she could see the pain that only they could understand. The wounds that only time could create. Whoever said that time healed all wounds had clearly had too much sake. She leaned back into him, instead of watching the few stars that speckled the sky, she rested her head on his chest, her knees pulled up tight to hers. His heartbeat steadied her, his warm aura wrapped around her like a thick blanket, the cold that touched her heart, the sting of loneliness faded as he gripped her as hard as she had him.

The light of the moon shone over the trees when the two finally moved. The miko stretched, looking back to her wolf.

"So... All wolves can sing huh?" She asked, the offhanded comment by Ayame had not been lost on the raven haired beauty. She was desperate to break the silence.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't." He muttered the last bit quickly, his voice suddenly more gruff than before.

"You said don't, not can't." Said the miko as Kouga stood, shaking out his stiff muscles. He sighed and looked away. Kagome watched, moving so that she was looking up at him. "Kouga?"

"You've heard of wolves howling at the moon right? In human form its singing. Kind of, I guess. I used to, when I was young. As I got older it held nothing for me." He gave a shrug, but she could see that there was more to it than that.

"I don't understand." He sighed louder, his lips curled. The wolf prince stepped away, his fingers running through his hair, gripping hard on the strands, pulling hard. So many memories. So many years of loneliness, of longing. "You've been here for me. You pulled me out of the darkness of my own mind... let me be here for you." The prince dropped his hands. He wanted to be strong for her. He wanted to be her rock, not her burden, but how could he deny his woman's request. She wanted to be near him, share his pain as he did hers. It brought a dull warmth to the endless ache of time.

"We bay at the moon in celebration, in joy. New mates, new pups, new life. I never had any of those things. I couldn't - don't get me wrong, I tried. Even with Ayame, but I just-" he turned away, leaning on the edge of the fountain. "Seven hundred fucking years." He suddenly snarled. "Seven hundred years of watching them celebrate. Celebrate things that I could never have." His voice cracked. Kagome felt her heart give a painful jolt. Inuyasha wasn't the only one waiting. The miko stepped forward a small hand resting on his back as he reached up to wipe his face. She dared not look, she knew he would not want her to see.

"Maybe one day you'll sing again." He huffed at her words, shaking his head as he straightened up, bringing a splash of cold water to his face as he did.

"Maybe." He turned to face her, jerking his head towards his car. It was time he brought her home.

Hope, was once for the wolf prince a feeling of dread. Even though he still feared the aftermath, the disappointment that came at the end; for the first time in countless moons, he let himself feel it, bask in it.

Just fucking maybe.


	11. Their Story

Lost and Found

Chapter 11

Their Story

A/N: Reviews rock! Baby steps and big leaps. Ive done a ridiculous ammount of planning in regards to the future of this fic, I just hope you'll follow me all the way there.

 _Things happen for a reason, going to the past was part of Kagome's journey from the moment the jewel of four souls was created. Kagome was chosen for a reason, she met Inuyasha for a reason. Fate has a need for her, for she will shape the world_.

Anyways, on to chapter 11. Enjoy and review. Any predictions?

*

Kagome pushed the door shut behind her, leaning against it as she pressed her fingertips to her lips. He had kissed her again. It was chaste and quick, a small peck, but the tingling on her lips still hadn't faded, the heat in her veins bubbled beneath the surface of her skin. Kouga. She sighed to herself as she kicked off her flats, placing them on a rack by the door before heading to the stairs. The miko stopped dead when she came upon a light in the living room.

Miyu let out a gasp, the scroll that was once in her hands tumbled to the ground as she jolted to her feet.

"Kagome! I didn't hear the door." she said quickly, her face flushed.

"I just got home I - what are you doing?" Part of the miko felt enraged. She could see the neat brown wrapping on the table. Her mother had been reading the scrolls from Inuyasha, when she herself hadn't even had the chance.

"I'm sorry dear, I know it wasn't my place." Said the older woman, sliding to the ground once more. She knew she shouldn't have looked. She knew, even as she peeled open the ancient paper. Her daughter sighed and moved to the couch, sitting down. "You always told me so little of your journeys through the well. All I knew was that it was dangerous, and that you needed medical supplies that a girl your age shouldn't even know how to use. I thought... perhaps if I read these, I could understand. Perhaps I could see more of the things that you'd seen, understand what you had lived through." It was Kagome's turn to feel guilty. All she wanted to do was protect her from all of the dangers, but it seemed, that she had only distanced herself from the woman that had always been there for her, no matter the predicament she had gotten herself into.

"I'm sorry mom." Said the Miko, beconing the woman to join her on the couch. She obliged, pulling her daughter closer. "I didn't mean to push you away. I just didn't want you to worry." Miyu smiled.

"I know dear, but it's a mother's duty to worry for her children." Kagome let out an airy laugh. Of course she would worry.

"So, what did they say?" She asked the question before she could stop it, but as she stared at the scrolls in front of her, she didn't know if she could handle reading them on her own. She had pushed her mother away for so long. Perhaps now, she could let her in.

"They were stories, or at least I thought they were. The more I read, the more I recognized bits of them. I think they're history. Ones that now, people would only regard as legend." Said the woman, stroking her daughter's hair. "I still don't know if I believe them."

"Like what?" Piped Kagome, her eyes stuck to the scrolls on the table.

"The first one I read was about a priestess. The one who guarded the jewel before you. How she met a thief and saved his life. She nursed him in a small cave outside the village."

"Kikyo." Said Kagome, straightening up. "Her name was Kikyo." Kikyo. He had written about Kikyo. Of course he had. Once, this would have caused her pain, but not, it brought her joy to hear of the priestess. She knew exactly what story he was telling. His story.

"Kikyo." Repeated Miyu. "He told of how she fell in love with a half demon. He stumbled upon her whilst bathing. A demon had leaped out of the water, her bow too far to reach. He intercepted the creature, killing it before it could get her. He left. Weeks later she found him injured in the forest. She nursed him back to health. From then on, he watcher her from nearby, until one day she called him down from the trees.

"I know you're there. Why don't you come out? I'm not going to hurt you." She said loud enough for him to hear. She had been sitting on a hill away from the village, so they were alone enough. He came out, far away at first, buy over time he got closer. And one day, he pulled the miko onto his lap. He had fallen in love. He had even promised her that he would become human, so that they could live their lives out together.

Their love was short lived. A demon, disguised as one another, he turned them against each other. A cruel trick that killed Kikyou and had the half demon pinned to a tree. Before she died, the priestess requested of her sister to burn the jewel with her body, hopefully ending its magic forever.

She didn't expect the jewel to be reborn 500 years later in a young girl, the reincarnation of Kikyo."

Her mother sucked in a breath. "Such a sad story." She said softly. Kagome nodded.

"Any story regarding Narraku Is a sad one." Said Kagome, folding her arms.

"He's the thief?" Asked Miyu. She already knew the answer, but she wondered if she could get Kagome to tell her.

"Onigumo was the thief. A simple human thief that sold his body and soul to demons. He used that power to tear them apart. Along with many others. Countless others. All because he couldn't have the woman he loved." Kagome let out a soft laugh. "The jewel never granted his wish. Even the likes of Narraku made a humble wish that the jewel twisted into an evil one." Miyu reached over, her hands resting on her daughter's shoulders until she laid back, resting her head in her lap. "Is that all the scrolls said?"

"No, there's much more." Said Miyu, gently stroking Kagome's hair as she would when she was a child, up late from nightmares.

"Tell me, mama." She said, turning onto her side, curling her knees up into her chest. Miyu nodded. And of course she did as her eldest asked.

"The next scroll, is about a strange woman that was pulled through the bone eater's well by a demon. A centipede that eventually ripped the sacred jewel from inside her body." Kagome stiffened her hand resting on her stomach. That scar. "That was you wasn't it?" Kagome nodded. Or course it was. "You broke the spell on the half demon that was decieveed so many years ago. You used beads of prayer to hold his spirit so that he could do no harm to those around him..."

Dawn had splashed its burning colors upon the ceiling when Kagome had finally dosed off in her mother's lap. A smile on her face. Miyu couldn't help but return it. Inuyasha had written not just the story of the ancient priestess, but the one that traveled through time, and how she had helped him grow. She was so proud. Her little Kagome. She opened hearts and minds, created a group of friends unlike any other. A monk, a priestess and a demon slayer fighting side by side with other demons. They created a bond that lasted well after the time priestess had gone from their world.

Such pain. Such sorrow. Kagome had lived through it all, she had watched her friends suffer and fought tooth and nail to make things right. In the end even Kagome had suffered, being torn away from Inuyasha. Naraku's evil knew no bounds, and yet here she was, curled in her mother's lap, a smile on her face. What a strong girl she had raised.

"Mom?" Miyu's gaze snapped down to her daughter, whose eyes were only slightly open. Sleep, it seemed evaded her. "Did you ever date? After dad?" Her question, brought a sigh to Miyu's lips.

"I did. When you were young, but I just couldn't find anyone that was right. It took me a long time to get over your father's death, but eventually I came to the conclusion that he would want me to be happy, and if I found someone that made me happy, and took care of Souta and yourself, I would let that someone into my life."

"And?"

"I never did. I mean, there were some nice ones, but none of them felt right. What brings this on?" Miyu asked as Kagome sat up, her nap clearly over. She touched her lips and stared down at the box containing the fang of destruction.

"Kouga. He kissed me." She admitted under Miyu's watchful stare. "It was... it was nothing like Inuyasha's but... am I betraying him? He waited so long for me mama. He waited so long. What do I do?"

"I can't answer those questions for you, but there is someone who can." Kagome whirled on her mother who slid off the couch and opened the box containing the fang. She rustled in the box for a moment before handing a small sheet of paper to Kagome.

"What is it?" Asked the young miko, not wanting to look at it. Afraid to open the little folded sheet.

"You'll have to figure that out yourself. I'm going to bed now, you should get some rest too, before the boys show up." Miyu stood, giving Kagome a pat on the head before heading up the steps. Kagome, hadn't even noticed. Her eyes were glued to the paper, her fingers trembling as she opened it.

'My beloved Kagome,

May tetsuiga protect you when I cannot. Find peace, as I have. Find happiness as our friends have. We will see each other again, whether it be in this world, or the next.

Until that day,

Inuyasha.

And there it was. Staring her in the face. The answer she had been looking for. She hasn't realized that she'd been crying until the tears dropped onto the slip of battered old paper. She had felt so torn, so lost and now it was as if the chains holding her in place had loosened. Of all the gifts he had given her, this small scrap of paper was the closure she'd been unknowingly searching for all these years. She would miss him, every single day. Now, with his memory would come a sense of peace. He had set her free, in a way that perhaps only he could understand.

The same way Kikyo had set him free. Who better to know the feeling of longing for a lost love than he; to know the feeling of having one's heart trapped in the past, to one who they could no longer be with.

How much he had grown. A sudden bubble of laughter escaped the young miko as she imagined Inuyasha, a wise elderly demon. Wise, inuyasha? She giggled some more as she put the scrolls back into the trunk, shutting the lid to Tetsuiga's box and sealing it up. There was still a lingering sadness to her thoughts, wishing she could have seen the old hanyou, but the pain was lighter, easier to bare.

Kagome smiled to herself as she headed towards the stairs, paper gripped in her hand. Step after step, each growing stronger than the last. Baby steps, had grown slowly into strides. She had two legs and a heartbeat and she would remember how to use them.

In the warmth of the sun, she slumbered, not fearing the darkness that lingered.


	12. Moving Forward

Lost and Found

Chapter 12

Moving Forward

AN: My oh my. Sorry thus update took so long! Enjoy, and review! Reviews are love.

*

The afternoon light roused the young miko from her sleep. She could hear the chatter of voices outside, a warmth greater than that of the sun brushed up against her. She groaned as she stretched, sitting up. She practically bounced off the bed when she recognized that familiar aura, throwing open the window. A new sense of excitement filled her, one she hadn't felt in a _long_ time.

"Kouga!" She shouted, looking into the courtyard. "Good morning!" She called, waving. She could hear his low chuckle.

"More like afternoon!" He called back, stepping into view. Afternoon? Had she slept that long?

"Afternoon sis!" Chorused Ginta Hakkaku and Souta. This brought a new smile to her lips. She answered them before turning back to her room, getting dressed for the day.

Kouga had to admit, he was worried. He didn't sleep a wink, he even debated on hovering around the shrine to make sure he hadn't done any irreparable damage, but when he'd arrived, Ginta, Hakkaku and several others of his pack in toe, Miyu's smile had reassured him.

"Told you Kouga, nothing to worry about." Chirped Ginta, clapping a hand on his shoulder. He gave a snarl, of course they'd noticed. Those two were too observant for their own good.

"Shut up!" He snapped, avoiding Miyu's knowing gaze. He didn't miss the chuckle she hid behind her hands. What did she know that he didn't? When the front door flew open, Kagome bounding out of it, he had to hold back a laugh at the look on her face when she laid eyes on the pack, all sitting in and around the huts they'd built.

"I brought some help!" He called, taking a few steps towards her. To his surprise, her traditional clothing had remained up in her room, instead she sported a plain blue T-shirt and a pair of grey track pants. Her hair was swept up into a high ponytail. She cracked a grin as she leapt forward, her arms wrapping around his chest. He let out a huff of air as he returned the embrace, his nose burying itself in her hair, inhaling the soft vanilla and spices that was so uniquely her.

"Thank you." She said softly into his ear as she rested her forehead in the crook of his neck. Inside of him, his demon purred. He completely agreed with the sentiment.

"There are kids around y'know!" Shouted Hakkaku, earning a collective chuckle from the pack. Kagome blushed and leapt away, earning a glare from their alpha.

"C'mon, there's work to do." He said, jerking his head towards the supplies that Miyu had accompanied them to purchase while the little priestess slumbered.

"Right! Let's go!" She called, grabbing ahold of Kouga's clawed hand and pulling him towards the others. He didn't want to let go.

Hours passed, and the frames of the buildings were still standing, measurements were taken for the glass cases, proper typing of the inscriptions were under way by Souta, and Miyu just began carrying the dozen or so pizza's out into the courtyard. All heads turned as the smell of the pizza wafted towards the pack.

"Hey! Calm it down! No shoving you fucking mongrels!" Snarled Kouga, getting chastised by Miyu for his language. "Sorry!" He barked as he grabbed ahold of one of the younger pack mates, pulling him back by the collar. He gave a yip, before falling in place in the line.

"No need to rush, there's plenty more inside." She said with a laugh. Most of the pack looked to be about Kagome's age, but with demons she couldn't honestly tell. No matter, she felt like she was suddenly parent to fifty kids. She laughed as they fell into order, much to Kouga's astonishment.

"They don't even do that for _me_." Kouga grumbled, Kagome snorting as she wiped her brow with a handkerchief.

"It's a mother's touch dear." Said Miyu, unable to help the smirk that played at her lips as she turned to grab the next batch of boxes.

"Did you need a hand with that?" Miyu looked up, an older demon stared down at her, a large scar running down the right side of his face. She could tell by the look in his dark eyes that he had seen more years than even the wolf prince. And yet, they held a softness to them. Her motherly smile sprang to her face as she straightened up.

"That would be lovely." She said softly, leading him towards the house. "Its been a long time since we've had this many people at this shrine, and I think it's about to get busier."

"Your daughter's undertaken quite a task. I'm impressed. Confused yes, but impressed none the less. Most humans now a days do not believe in demons let alone want to bring their deeds into memory." He let out a soft sigh as he followed her into their dwelling. It was a nice place, very homey. It seemed the woman before him had a knack for such things.

"She's lived a life that few could imagine. She's lived in two different times, lived two different lives, and finally it seems that she found her place in the world. When she first crawled out of that well speaking of demons and magical jewels coming out of her body, I didn't know what to think." Miyu let out a soft laugh as she scooped up two pizza boxes, the wolf demon easily grabbing five.

"What do you mean?" He asked, staring down at the woman. "She... Wait, are you telling me that _this girl_... she was the shikon priestess wasn't she?" The baffled look on the man's face plucked another laugh from Miyu.

"Yes. She was - is I guess." It was the demon's turn to laugh. "Did I say something amusing?" Her defensive instincts kicked in. Surely this man wasn't mocking her daughter. The demon froze at the look on her face. He honestly didn't know that such a kind woman could turn someone's blood cold with a glance.

"Yes, and no. Not the way you're thinking." She continued to stare, clearly not satisfied with his answer. "It explains quite a bit. I haven't seen our Alpha so _exuberantly_ joyous in centuries. I had heard stories of the miko, I heard them more times than I could ever possibly count. They said that she was the woman he had given his vow to, shouting it from atop a mountain no less. No matter how many females approached him over the years, even after her disappearence, he could never choose a mate. She was human, there was not even a shred of hope that she was even _alive_ , and yet he never faltered." Miyu watched as they approached the makeshift table. She could see her Kagome, smiling, laughing, smearing dipping sauce down Kouga's nose. He narrowed his eyes, and she ducked behind Souta playfully. The woman smiled to herself.

"He waited all that time?" She asked, looking back to the man.

"He did." The man had brought a new light to the wolf prince.

"Thank you -" she hesitated, for she had not caught his name.

"Taka." He grunted, giving his head a bow, holding out his hand. She rested hers in his, preparing herself for a handshake when the demon laid a gentle kiss to the back of her hand. The mother of two felt her face heat as she took her hand back.

"Miyu." She managed, her chocolate eyes wide.

"A pleasure, Miyu. If you need any more assistance, I implore you, let me know." She watched as the demon turned, scooping up a slice of pizza on his way into the crowd. He seemed to disappear amongst the pack as quickly as he appeared.

Miyu looked down at her hand, her fingertips brushing across the place where his lips had met her skin. He was long gone, but the tingle of his touch remained.

"Mom?" Kagome sighed, trying to hide the little smirk that had played at her lips. The poor womam looked simply stunned. " _MOM_!" Miyu jumped at the sudden voice.

"Oh, Kagome! I didn't hear you." Kagome nearly snickered.

"Interesting bunch aren't they?" Said the young miko, folding her arms as Miyu's face proceeded to turn several shades of red.

"Yes, interesting. If you had told me twelve years ago that I'd be feeding an entire pack of wolf demons on the grounds I'd have thought you had a fever." Kagome smiled as she let her mother hold her.

"So much has changed." Kagome whispered, things HAD changed, and they had done so for the better.

"I know dear, and so much has yet to change." Kagome nodded, leaning her head on her mother's shoulder.

"C'mon sis! We'll do all the work without you!" Barked one of the pack mates, a shouting of agreement from several others was their response. Miyu chuckled, releasing her oldest child.

"Go on now, don't keep them waiting." Said the woman, watching as Kagome bounded towards her pack.

"Measure twice, cut once." Kagome reminded herself as she stretched the tape measure out again to check her pencil markings on the pale wood. Kouga had taught her many things when it came to building. At the beginning of her project she had borrowed several books from the library on the subject, but she had learned more from the wolves than any text. They were patient with her, even when she argued about doing trivial things, claiming that she could do it herself. She wouldn't have them baby her. She wasn't the squabbling girl they had met 500 years ago; not completely anyways. She still let out a shriek as one of the wolves sliced his hand on a jagged piece of wood, demanding that she give him medical treatment in spite of how trivial the wound was for a demon.

The miko nodded to herself as she checked her measurements again. They matched up. She smiled to herself as she glanced up at the commotion around her. Between the pack members she spotted Kouga at a makeshift table. His bright eyes concentrated on the plans before him, using various tools to draw out the detailed measurements. His bottom lip was neatly tucked under an exposed fang, clearly his concentration on his concealment spell slipping as he focused on his work. Work that she was unendingly impressed with. She couldn't make out all of the calculations and numbers at times, but even an untrained eye could see the detail. He had quite a talent.

Kagome had given little to no thought on what her demonic friends had been up to in all these years seeing as she had no idea they still lived, but she could see that this suited him well, and not only that; he enjoyed it. She could see the light in his eyes as his creations came to life before him. The pack worked in synchronization, Kouga taking the lead of course. This brought a feeling of joy for the prince that she didn't know she needed. Even after all these years he still had his pack, or most of it a anyways. When he was concentrated on his work, the lingering darkness that clouded the edges of his aura faded almost completely. She smiled to herself as she watched, forgetting about the task she was in the process of.

Not a few feet away Hakkaku nudged his brother in the ribs, jerking his head towards the miko. Ginta nearly snorted, but kept it to himself. She was bend over the piece of wood, tape measure still held to the plank of wood, her eyes locked on their alpha. It was the same kind of look they had caught on Kouga's face at least a dozen times a day. The two smiled to each other and turned back to their work.

Kagome bit her lip, letting a small chuckle to herself as she watched the prince, his tongue poking out from his lips as he erased a mistake, clearly annoyed with himself.

Kouga huffed as he looked over the plans, hastily scribbling numbers down on the page after wiping it free of eraser remnants. This had to be perfect. He would make it perfect. It was for his Kagome after all. He smirked to himself a little, reaching up to wipe the thin sheen of sweat across his brow. His youkai gave a content growl at the work in front of him. It was a matter of pride to give his woman the best he could, he wanted to see her eyes alight from that intoxicating smile. He wanted to be the reason for it to bloom onto her face again, and again. He straightened up, his hands resting on his hips.

The prince had spent hours researching Shinto shrines and their structures from the era of the Jewel. Kagome wanted to pay homage to their friends, and he would do exactly that. A younger, more arrogant youkai would have been upset that one of these creations was solely dedicated to the late Inuhanyou, but the wolf had found himself somehow at peace with it. He heaved a heavy sigh as he finally looked up from his work, only to be caught in a familiar gaze. Chocolate eyes watched him from across the courtyard, the sun reflecting off the honey specks that shone in their warmth. He couldn't help the heat that flooded his chest as she flushed a deep red, suddenly looking back down at the task she had been previously working on. He chuckled to himself, watching as she hastily dashed for a saw, fumbling with it for a moment before regaining some of her concentration and neatly cutting through the plank.

She had been watching him. He didn't miss the smile that pulled at her thick lips, how she had clearly stopped in the middle of what she was doing, nor how she blushed so deeply when she was caught. His heart caught in his throat. What did this mean? There it was again. Like a fire burning in his veins, hope flared. As did fear. Like a shadow, it followed him wherever happiness was achieved, but it seemed as of late that the shadow was not quite so dark. All because of the light of his little miko. Much like the light of a lantern, the brighter she shone, the lighter the shadows grew in the dark lonely cave that his mind had become. He only prayed that he could bask in that light as long as he had air in his lungs.

Kagome waved goodbye as most of the pack descended the steps from the shrine. They had mostly refused to stay for dinner except for a select few. They had mates, pups, and their own lives to attend to after all. She turned back to the shrine and practically skipped across the stones to the front door, throwing it open and heading inside. Even after her grandfather had come home, throwing powerless sutras around, the day had been peaceful, and very productive. The demons had even followed Ginta and Hakkaku in calling Souta 'little brother' when he had arrived at the shrine from school, much to his amusement. He had made good friends with Toru and Ayame's youngest son, Tomoe. The demon towered over the boy, (and even Kouga as Ayame had stated the day before) but it didn't bother the young man in the slightest.

The miko walked into the kitchen and laughed. Her mother was ordering about Ginta and Hakkaku whilst Souta and Tomoe move set extra places around the table. Toru and her grandfather were in a deep conversation about god only knew what. The older gentleman she had seen talking with her mother earlier, Taka? Was assisting Kouga with pitchers of water and juice, carrying them carefully to the table.

"You sure can get them moving." Said Kagome, moving to her mother. The woman shrugged, attending to a frying pan.

"I had to corale you and Souta around when you were young, I guess its just become an acquired skill." Kagome let out a giggle as she washed her hands, ready to assist her mother.

Leaps and bounds.


	13. UPDATE PLEASE READ

Howdy folks! It's Baby K here.

My life has taken some drastic ups and down lately. This fic got me through a horrible time of depression, and through a terribly abusive relationship. It was horrible. I am ow living at home with my mother, and have just gained access to a computer (Amazing I know!). I'm going to go through this story and fix the earlier chapters, updating them along the way. Please have patience will me as i lost everything i had written that was to come. I still have some huge plans ahead, some major plotlines I want to see finished, i just need to get my head back into the story with new eyes.

What you can expect:

Fluff. ALL the fluff.

A new villain with a plot as devious as Narraku's would have been.

A new team.

A revolution.

A new world.

Anyways folks. If you've stuck around this long, I appreciate it. Everyone needs a new beginning sometimes, I know I did. Maybe Kagome needs one too.

If you want to check me out on tumblr to see what I'm up to: baby-kachuba is my username. Feel free to come and chit chat. I am all for new ideas and such!

All the best 3

I'll see you on the other side of the well.


	14. Yes

Lost & Found

Chapter 13

Yes

A/N: GUESS WHO IS BACK BITCHES. All the fluff is coming ahead, be warned, and enjoy. Keep reviewing lovies, it gives me inspiration. Take care and have a wonderful day!

Kouga bounded up the steps to the shrine. He was at least a half hour before the pack – for some reason they had decided to simultaneously sleep in. Kouga had been about to roll some heads when Hakkaku shrugged and told Kouga to go ahead. Whether the pack was ready or not, Kagome was waiting for him, and 'it's not polite to keep your woman waiting.' Kouga snorted as he reached the courtyard, the sun just blooming over the sacred tree, the sky bright. Staring at the feudal style huts, his chest swelled with pride. It was about a week until the grand re-opening of the shrine and he was so goddamn excited, and not even for himself. As the days passed he watched Kagome grow, not only in physical strength, but as she worked through all the emotions that came with digging up so much history. Instead of hanging the artifacts with that broken stare, a new determination had taken its place. The same determination that he had fallen in love with, over five hundred years ago on that mountain top.

The wolf prince made his way to the door, his hand raised to knock on the wood when the breeze changed direction, a familiar scent of vanilla and spice catching his attention. It seemed that Kagome was already awake. His clawed hand dropped as curiosity drew him through the rows of huts and construction equipment and to the edge of the woods. The shrine was only on a small bit of clearing, the actual property was much larger than any of them knew until they started clearing away trees. It seemed Kagome's ancestors wanted to save as much of Inuyasha's forest as they could manage. As he stepped through the trees he had to admit that they did a damn good job. His ears could clearly pick up the roar of the traffic, but every inch of the forest felt like it hadn't changed a single bit since they had claimed the property.

The farther he walked, the more the sounds of the modern world had faded, and the stronger the scent of his Miko had grown. The wolf prince peered around trees, keeping his footsteps light as he made his way closer. He could feel her now. Her aura wasn't cold or warm. It was the epitome of comfort and light that drew demons and humans towards its purity. She wasn't a perfect person, he couldn't honestly say that he knew anyone, no matter their blood status that was, but his Kagome… she came damn close. She was strong, and kind; her heart had broken so many times, in ways that very few alive could honestly understand, and yet she dedicated her every day to the memories of those she loved, and had lost.

It was no wonder that Inuyasha had loved her so much. The thought brought forward a stab of jealousy that he quickly smothered. The hanyou was long since dead, and it was his love of Kagome and the things that she had taught him that finally brought the man some peace. Kouga felt a smirk pull at his lips; she certainly changed every heart she touched. He had come to terms with the fact years ago, that without even knowing it; Kagome had saved the lives of their entire pack. It was her bright spirit that drew him close and opened his eyes. Yes, he had changed their blood thirsty ways because he wanted to get her affection, but her effect on the pack lasted much longer than that, it allowed them to adapt to the human ways, and to live no – thrive for hundreds of years. All due to the charm of a screaming little miko.

A little Miko that was now kneeling at the edge of a large pond, she looked just as beautiful as the day he laid eyes on her, the day he scooped her off the cliff and too his den. The day he claimed her as his own – and the day she slapped him for it. He never would have bet he'd think she looked any better than that day, but it seemed in this moment he had to correct himself. Kagome was not as beautiful as she was that day – no. She was more so, and it seemed she grew to be more breathtaking every day. Even now as he watched the sunlight reflecting off of the pool and onto her face, he felt his chest tighten as if something as grabbed hold of him. Inside of his very soul he felt his youkai lurch, reaching out to the woman before him. What he wouldn't give to see her look at him the way he knew he looked at her; to hear the warmth in her voice that he carried along with hers; to feel her lips on his once more, her hands knotted in his hair, pulling him closer, and closer, her soft curves pressed into his chest…

 _"_ _Kouga."_

The wolf prince felt his heart shoot into his throat as her voice cut through the silence, a choked sound pushing passed his lips a _s_ he managed to breathe in his own saliva. Had he imagined it?

"I can _feel_ you thinking," The voice was much clearer this time, through her bangs he could see her eyes were open now, her lashes no longer casting a shadow on her rosy cheeks. "At least come sit, before your legs get sore." Kouga had to bite back a witty remark about his strong legs, before crossing to the edge of the water and gracefully dropping to the ground beside Kagome. He no longer had the awe-inspiring view, but he would take her presence any day.

"So, what is so interesting about this pond?" he asked as she squirmed, pulling her legs out from under her so that she was not kneeling any more. She gave a small laugh.

"That's a good question; I wish I had an answer for you. I just keep ending up here when I need to think, need to get away. I can't hear the sounds of the city this far into the woods, maybe that's it." She shrugged as she leaned back, glancing over at Kouga. As it did every time he came into view, her heart gave a little jolt that she couldn't explain. It wasn't the all-encompassing warmth that she had grown to feel every time the silver dog ears and golden eyes of the past came into view but it was certainly… something.

 _"_ Thinking, huh?" he asked, tearing his eyes away from the water, the slow ripple from fallen leaves, to meet the pair of warm chocolate eyes that he seemed to see even when she wasn't around. The moment cerulean met amber, she quickly turned away, and he hadn't missed the blush that bloomed across her cheeks. "Anything in particular?" He watched from the corner of his eye as she seemed to chew on her bottom lip, focused a little too hard on the water.

"The shrines." She suddenly blurted, pausing the chewing for only a few moments. "I wanted to build them here, or along here anyways. Like a path through the woods. I – I think they'd like that." She glanced again at the wolf prince to find his gaze still on her. Inside the flowing white sleeves of her priestess' garb her hands clenched and unclenched, pawing at the dirt. She _had_ been thinking, and some of it was certainly about the shrines, and the serenity of the forest but mostly her mind had been on the wolf prince himself. Sometimes it was small things; if he was going to stay for dinner, if she was being a pest by taking up his spare time and tying up the pack as well. Other times her mind wandered to distant memories – the times he would tornado up to her, grabbing her hands and boldly declaring his love; times of battle where she feared for his life, much like the time they had stumbled upon Naraku's dirty work. Oh, the pain he must have been in, how much pain he's carried with him through the years – how could she help him deal with that pain as he helped her every day? When these thoughts didn't plague her, she could feel the heat of his lips on hers, the fire that ripped through her very soul with his touch. What did it all mean?

"Uh, earth to Kagome? _Hello?"_ Oh! Kagome's attention snapped back into the real world, her face getting darker by the moment.

"Sorry! I was just – y'know, thinking! Yeah!" she let out an awkward laugh as she slumped forward, bringing her knees to her chest, looping her arms around them. "What were you saying?"

"About the shrines, you wanted a path through the woods right?" he continued, confusion plastered all over his face. It seemed that the placement of the shrines wasn't the only thing on her mind. He could feel the tension between them; he could reach out and cut it with his claws if he dared to try. It seemed she had zoned out again. He sucked in a deep breath before reaching over, a hand gently resting on her shoulder. She gave a little jump, staring down at his hand. "Kagome… are you alright?" The miko pressed her lips into a hard line before resting her chin on her knees.

"Yes… and no. Kouga… we have to talk. About the other day and the… the…" He simply stared, waiting for her to spit out the words. "The kiss and… I mean…" _Oh_. Was she having regrets? He knew she felt overwhelmed by it all, but had he truly upset her this much?

"Kagome…"

"Why?" her voice was soft, little more than a whisper. "Why did you never find a mate?" Kouga pressed his lips into a hard line as Kagome had done before, using his arms to support him as he stared up into the sky, the overhanging trees blocking most of the sun.

"Do you want the _truth_?" he asked, his stomach turning in uneven waves that made him feel as nauseous as the first time he'd eaten cooked food. Her response was a barely audible 'mhmm'. Fine, He had never lied to her before, and he wasn't about to start now. " _I already did_." Her head jerked up, eyes wide, but he refused to meet them. "Over five hundred years ago on that mountain top I declared my love for a human priestess. I meant what I said that day, and wolves mate for life."

"Kouga…"

"You wanted the truth, and _I'm giving it to you_. It doesn't change anything. Send me away tomorrow, or decide in a week from now that you _never_ want to see me again, it's all the same." He could feel Kagome's stare, but he refused to meet her gaze even still. Five hundred years he'd been bottling up these emotions, and if he looked at her now, he feared that he would stop, suck them back deep inside of himself and one day he would eventually explode.

"The pack thought I was crazy, to this day some of them probably _still_ think something along those lines. I didn't know you, I knew _nothing_ about you except for the fact that you could sense the jewel shards and that would make my pack strong. Then you saved your little friend –"Shippo" –"yeah, him. You showed loyalty when my pack would have eaten you alive, even _slapped_ me. I was in awe, at every turn you surprised me, stood by my side when I needed you and even put up with my shit. You were stronger than _any_ human I've ever come across, still are. You faced down Naraku, and every other demon that crossed your path. Even when I could smell the fear fucking _radiating_ off of you, ya stood strong. The longer I knew you, the more I wanted to be near you. My words as a foolish young demon had grown into more then I'd _ever_ thought they'd be." The wolf prince sat forward, watching the water now still, as if it too were hanging onto his every word.

" _Then you were gone_. Inuyasha said there were others that needed you, wise old mutt. I visited him often enough, and when I did I had honestly thought he lost his mind. He told me that if I outlived him, I might just see you again. I didn't believe him, not for a second. There was _no way_ you could have lived that long, but I guess part of me hoped that he wasn't a crazy old bat, because every woman that ever came my way just wasn't right. I tried, I mean I _really fucking tried_ , but I couldn't understand why. When the days got hardest, I'd think to myself 'what would Kagome think of you now?'" The wolf prince let out a bark like laugh. "I thought I'd lost the _only_ I woman I had ever loved, and it took centuries, but I accepted it as fate. I was destined to be alone… until you were there, _on the fucking TV_." Kouga gritted his teeth, grinding them together. He felt the familiar sting in his eyes that came alongside tears. "The fucking TV, do you have any idea how surreal that was? I thought I was losing my goddamn fucking mind. I can't tell you how many times I thought I had seen you, thought I'd caught just a whiff of your scent, and it was just one of those times; a cruel fucking joke." His voice cracked, his hands clenched into fists, so hard that his claws pierced into his palms.

"No matter how many times I tried to convince myself that it just couldn't be you… I couldn't convince myself that there wasn't a chance. Kagome… even as I stared you down, I couldn't believe that it was you. It wasn't until you said my name that I just _knew_. You were here, you were back. You were within my grasp, but time had not been kind to either of us, and I know that things are not what they were. So if you wanted this… what we are to stay like this, I would graciously accept, because just knowing that you're alive, that you're safe. It's enough." Finally he was able to rip his gaze from the water, eyes meeting hers for the first time since he started his word vomit. He had expected perhaps a stern look, a blush, maybe even a confused stare, but he was met with teary eyes, and a hand reaching out to grasp one of his, gently pulling his claws from his palms.

"Kouga. I – _thank you_. For telling me this." He could hear the strain in her voice. His heart had been following waves of emotion as he spoke. It seemed to settle firmly somewhere in his gut. "I don't know how I feel yet, but I know that there's _something_ there. I think about you often, the first thought when I wake up in the morning, and often enough you're the last person I think of before I go to bed. Starting this project with the shrine was the start to making a life for me here, but ever since you've come around I feel like I'm _actually_ part of this time." Kouga turned his hand, taking her small one into his calloused one. He scooped up the other, bringing them together as he once would have done. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. The wolf prince licked his lips before gazing down at her.

"Kagome, _look at me_." Hesitantly the miko looked up, cheeks burning. "I know things have been hard, but you don't have to be alone any more. If you'd allow me, I'd be here for you, every day."

"Kouga…"

"I'm _not_ asking for you to be my mate or anything like that. Just, entertain the idea of letting me court – err… date you. Give me the _chance_ to make you happy, and if one day you decide that I'm not for you – so be it." Kagome didn't break the gaze for a second; in fact it seemed as if she had frozen over completely.

In fact, she was. On the other side of the well she would have blushed, swatting the wolf prince away with some kind of joke about him being far too pushy all the while having a jealous Inuyasha screaming and shouting. But Inuyasha was dead. He was never coming back and there was nothing she could do to change this. He was gone, and he would want her to be happy. Would this make her happy? Would Kouga? She was not fool enough to think that being courted by Kouga would chase her demons away, make everything right just by being near… but that is not what she needed. She didn't need a ray of sunshine during the rain, she needed someone that would stand and whether the storm by her side and Kouga had done just that, even before the well closed.

"Yes." She blurted the word out before she could even stop it.

" _What?_ " Kagome let out a short 'ha' at his reaction. She herself was feeling a little dizzy; excitement and nervousness rushed through her, wreaking havoc on her senses.

"Yes. _I said yes_."


	15. Dun Fucked Up

Lost & Found

Chapter 14

Dun Fucked Up

A/N: Guess who may be back? Again? Life is hard. And difficult. And stressful. It just plain sucks, but day by day I get through, but unfortunate,ly it doesn't leave me with much energy to write. I have SO MANY plans for the future of this fic, but GETTING there is the problem; and the ability to actually sit down and write something. SO, I am going to try something new, perhaps shorter chapters? Feeling like I have to pump out a novel before I can post is one of the things stopping me. The pressure is real. And THUS I will try to write less more often?

"Life is a series of natural and spontaneous changes. Don't resist them; that only creates sorrow. Let reality be reality. Let things flow naturally forward in whatever way they like."

Four hours. That's all it had been since the spontaneous conversation by the forest pond, and Kagome was seated in one of the huts, arms crossed as she stared at the ground. She was absolutely fuming. This is not what she wanted. Yes, of course, it was important to start installing all of the display cases, plaques, organize the artifacts and such… but she wanted to be out there working with the others. After Kouga's announcement to the pack, with orders to tone things down a bit on their part, it was suddenly once again as if they were treating her like the glass cases that now lined the inside of the hut. Ok, fine, not exactly like glass, but when she picked up a chainsaw to assist with the tree removal, even Kouga jumped in to talk her out of helping. The woman stood, lashing a foot out at one of the cardboard boxes.

"Isn't that unbecoming of a Miko?" Kagome's pout head spun, her pout faltering as she laid eyes on the redhead standing in the doorway holding up the straw matting.

"Ayame!" Kagome released the box from her wrath to approach the demon, her arms wrapping tight around her ribs. Ayame froze for a moment not expecting quite that reaction but soon gave in, returning the short hug, letting the smaller woman go. "What're you doing here? I mean… I'm not complaining, but I wasn't expecting you."

"I uh- got Kouga's message or announcement. It's big news y'know. I came to say congratulations." Ayame cocked an eyebrow as Kagome's face fell.

"Oh."

"Oh? I thought you'd be happy about this. Don't tell me you said yes when you really didn't want to. You'll kill him." Kagome shook her head.

"No, I said yes because I wanted to… but… I don't know if I made the right choice. This isn't what I wanted."

"What exactly are you trying to say here?" Ayame was on the defensive. Kouga was their pack leader, and he was a damn good one, the pack had grown to love him, and it was hard to watch him suffer for so many years. If Kagome hurt him again…

"They're treating me different!" Kagome blurted, throwing her hands up in the air. "I can just feel it! Even the way they look at me, it's infuriating. It's like… suddenly I've become a child that needs protecting, even from their words. Can you believe that they bowed? BOWED! Why! I don't get any of this! They wouldn't even let me help in clearing the trees for the forest path! It was like I'd accidentally drop the chainsaw on my leg or something as if I haven't been using all sorts of heavy machinery since I started this whole thing! They're treating me like a child!" It seemed it was Kagome's turn to word vomit, and clearly for the moment she had forgotten about the wolf hearing bit. She turned to see Ayame cringing, hands raised to cover her ears. The Miko let out an audible long huff of air.

"Feel better?" Ayame, dropping her hands.

"Yeah, actually." Kagome let out a short laugh. Perhaps she should have let out one of her outbursts to Sango. It would have saved months of silently having full-blown arguments in her head with an imaginary Inuyasha.

"Good. Glad to help, but my help isn't over. Go on upstairs and change. We're going for lunch." Ayame gently guided their new alpha to the door of the hut, holding it open for her.

"But – there's so much work to do! We have a week left!" Kagome protested, turning around, blocking the demon's path.

"When we get back, I will personally help you. We'll get all of those display cases set up by the time the moon is up okay?"

"Why can't we talk and work?"

"Trust me. You need the talk, and I highly doubt that you want these ingrates listening in."

"The talk? I got the talk when I was like – eleven, I know the whole birds and the bees."

"Ah, yes but demon birds and bees are not the normal kinds." Kagome blinked at the redhead for several seconds. "Okay, fine, we'll talk here if you'd like, but judging by the fact that I can FEEL the entirety of the pack staring us down right now means that they'll hear every embarrassing detail and question you may have, or I might have to tell you, let alone feel the change of your energy whilst doing so." Kagome definitely hadn't realized that they had caught the pack's attention. Heading them off, she could see Kouga staring, eyes wide. Clearly, her lack of an indoor voice meant that he heard every word. He looked very much worried.

"I should-" Ayame cut Kagome off as she moved to talk to Kouga, clearly worried about the expression on his face.

"No, you shouldn't. Go upstairs, get all cute and dressed up and we'll go. Let him stew. He deserves it."

"But –"

"Look, in this situation, I CAN'T really argue with you, if you absolutely demand to see him, but if it will calm your radiating anxiety over the matter, I will tell him where we are going." Kagome pursed her lips.

"Why –"

"I told you I would explain, didn't I?" The Miko threw her hands into the air, turning towards the house, and disappearing inside. Not without a harsh slamming of the door. This was gonna be a long day. "You're an idiot." Ayame didn't have to look to see that Kouga was racing towards the house. The redhead threw up an arm as he passed, sending him sprawling into the stone as he hit it at full speed.

"Ayame! What the hell was that for?!" he snarled. "You know better than to get in his way." It was true, she was certainly was taking a risk. She could see the red bleeding into her alpha's eyes.

"Yea, well you need to get a reign on him." Growled Ayame, crouching down beside Kouga as he struggled to breathe. "Or you're going to scare her away." Immediately he relaxed. "Again, you're an idiot. Did you explain ANYTHING to her?"

"It's not like I had time! And she said she wanted to take it slow anyway! I told the pack –"

"It doesn't change anything and you _know_ it. There are laws that we _must_ follow. Laws that are in our very instincts, built into our Youkai, and she _doesn't understand that_. Things may 'go slow' between you two, but from the moment she decided to let you court her, her status in this pack changed, your Youkai has been screaming since the moment she said yes that she is yours. Now back off and let me save this before she changes her mind, and your little wolf goes into a downward spiral."

Kouga stared open-mouthed as Ayame walked away. Day one and he had already royally messed up. He hadn't thought about all of that. At all. He was just so ecstatic that she had said yes. Perhaps he had even assumed that Inutrasha had at least taught her the basics of demon relationships, or even pack life. All he knew was that he fucked up. Big. Inside his chest, he felt his inner demon wailing. Clawing at the surface of his being.

"Boss?" Kouga didn't even respond as Ginta came up, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What're you gonna do boss?" Obviously, the pack had just watched Kouga get his ass handed to him by a very irritated Ayame.

"I don't know yet, but I think Kagome just found her new beta." He muttered. "That is if she takes 'the talk' well."

"At least Ayame stepped in to do it." Hakkaku had joined the conversation.

"What the _fuck_ do you mean by that?" snapped said alpha, grabbing ahold of Hakkaku's tank top, pulling him so that they were nose to nose.

"Oh _come on_ , Kouga! Could you actually see you talking about sex with Kagome?" It was Ginta's turn to laugh, earning the same treatment as his brother. Both men held up their hands in surrender as their alpha surrendered, dropping them both. His face was a deep burgundy. Perhaps they had a point. As did Ayame. He should have thought this through, carefully. Now he had to make it up to her.


	16. The Wolves and the Dogs

Lost & Found

Chapter 15

The Wolves and the Dogs.

A/N: Here's another Chappie. Kagome's about to go through some realizations and Kouga's desperate for his woman's forgiveness. A lovely special thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter. Kind words are always an inspiration. 3 I'm sorry it's short today, but the less more often thing seems to be okay in my mind. I'll get started on the next chapter as soon as possible.

The sound of Ayame's car pulling away from the shrine was Kouga's cue. He'd been patiently waiting for the duo to leave, standing at the edge of the trees where his pack worked hard at the path through the woods. Between the lot of them they'd almost made it through to the pond. The news of their alpha's courtship set a fire under their asses like nothing before. When they had started this project, it was simply helping out a pack mate, now they were looking to gain the approval of their alpha-female. That is, if Kagome was willing to forgive his blatant idiocy.

The wolf demon charged towards the house, a cloud of dust following him as he skidded into the door with a rather loud bang before throwing it open. "Miyu! MIYU!" he barked, sniffing the air rapidly, trying to catch hold of her scent.

"She is not here, wolf." That was certainly not the voice that Kouga had expected. It took only a few moments for the demon locate the old priest, seated at the dining room table, his hands neatly wrapped around a cup of tea.

"Where can I find her? I need her help." The wolf grumbled, noting the hostility in the old man's voice.

"Of course you do! I haven't seen Kagome that angry in ages. Now, the better question out of all of this is – why exactly should I help you find my daughter, hn? Aren't you old enough to work out your own problems?" Kouga was torn between lunging for the old man's throat and letting out a laugh. It was no secret that the priest seemed bitter about Kouga's age. 600 years plus, and the demon barely looked 30.

"Very funny." Kouga quipped, clenching his hands into tight fists. "Now, where is she – I need her help. I need to fix things."

"Trouble in paradise? What a pity. I know an old tale that gives a recipe for good spirits –"

"Let me guess, some mummified cat's eye?"

"Sake. I was going to suggest sake, but your suggestion seems perfectly reasonable. I don't know where you'd purchase such a thing. The last mummified artifact I had was eaten. By the cat."

"I'm serious here!" barked Kouga, his hands slamming down on the table. The tea set rattled as Kouga's entire body trembled.

"What makes you think that I want a brat like you as my son in law? A demon, no less. Kagome's just told us of your… relationship and already she's storming out of her with her girlfriend like the devils on her heels."

"I know that!" the wolf prince's voice cracked. "I fucked up! I should have told her everything, I should have thought things through, but after waiting five hundred fucking years, I was simply happy to have her company, and now she's furious with me! Don't think I don't know that woman's temper, and I know how she takes everything to heart. She's been through so much already, and I thought that I could just have a shot at making her life better, but I. fucked. Up." He didn't for a moment drag his cerulean eyes away from the dark ones that peered back at him. The silence was pregnant as the two men stared one another down, each unwavering in their stubbornness. "Fine. I'll track Miyu down on my own." Kouga straightened up, his teeth clenched, chest aching as the youkai inside of him howled. He had reached the doorway when he heard a heavy sigh.

"Lilies. Lilies are her favourite. Girl can hold a grudge, but if you avoid the problem it will only get worse." The old man had put down his cup, before he pushed himself to his feet. "Miyu seems to like you, as does my grandson. I know that you have helped my family rebuild this shrine, and assist in Kagome's dreams. I do not know what the future holds for you two, but if you hurt her like that Inuyasha, I will bury you in every sutra I have." Kouga turned to the old man, who was giving him a stern look.

"If I ever do that, I'll dig the hole myself, gramps. You'd break your back trying." He gave the old man a nod of his head before tearing through the house once more, leaving a flurry of papers in his path.

"I have to stop leaving my sutras on the hall table." Said Gramps, sighing once more as he watched the small pieces waft to the ground.

"Wacdonalds? This is where you want to have this big talk? Don't you think that we should go somewhere more… private?" asked the Miko, clad in a yellow summer dress, hands on her hips as she climbed out of the car.

"Trust me!" said Ayame, pushing her door shut and locking the black car before making her way to Kagome's side. "There are so many people here that no one will be listening in. A quiet little café or something is a perfect place to eavesdrop. I could honestly talk about murdering someone and these people wouldn't bat an eye."

"You'd better be right." They entered the busy fast-food restaurant and ordered, Ayame of course insisted that she paid.

"Look, we've been alive and thriving for years. I work at the Lounge for something to do. My boys are all grown, so there's nothing to do around the house any more but listen to them squabble like dogs, or get laid, and as fun as that sounds Kouga wouldn't appreciate me pulling my mate from his work force for that long." Ayame didn't have to look up at Kagome's face to see the deep red that was blotching all over her face.

"Ayame!"

"Get used to it sister, you're officially part of the pack now." Said the older woman sliding into a booth after her alpha.

"Ginta and Hakkaku have been calling me sis since Kouga first made his… proclamations."

"Yes, but you're official. It's different."

"I'm so confused." Kagome stared down at her fries, picking at them.

"Did Inuyasha teach you anything about canine demon customs?"

"No, to be honest I don't really think that he knew them himself. He was a hanyou remember? Half-demon. Shunned by his brother and all other demons, hated by humans." Ayame nodded, folding her arms.

"I guess that makes sense. I forget how much things have changed. Demons are still around but are often in hiding. Even from one another. Half demons have become common, especially after the great lord of the west took his human mate." The redhead stared blankly into the crowd of humans, chattering away to one another, lost in their own little bubbles. "Well, I gotta start somewhere, so I'll start with the chainsaw thing – they'd never have let you use it, courtship or otherwise."

"What?! Why!"

"You almost used a nail gun to secure your hand to one of the shrines." Kagome deflated.

"Okay, fine, but that was one time!" the priestess threw her hands into the air, earning a laugh from Ayame.

"To be fair, you've also stopped a bundle of wood on Kouga, accidentally clubbed Ginta with a hammer, and narrowly missed Hakakku with an axe."

"You've made your point."

"Ayame one, Kagome zero." The wolf ignored the pointed stare coming from the miko. "Now, onto the main bit of business. The whole mating situation –"but we're not even mates "-yet. Kouga made his claim half a millennium ago, but the moment you accepted it you stepped into the role of his POTENTIAL mate. For a regular member of the pack, it would be no big deal, until the day of the mating celebrations it would be mildly exciting for the rest of the pack, perhaps to their closest friends. You, miss purification chose our alpha to accept in courting which is a WHOLE other ballgame, especially since the turn of the demon reign on Japan left an opening for a Lord of the North." Kagome nibbled on her fries which were steadily getting colder as Ayame spoke. "So, this courtship isn't just between you and Kouga. It's between the pack, and eventually will be the business of the demon counsel, and no matter how hard he tries to reign in his own demon blood, our own instinct and youkai fallow ancient laws written into our very souls." Kagome put down her half eaten fry, dropping hands below the table.

"Why didn't Kouga tell me any of this?" There was so much to process, so much to think over. If she had known all of this, would she have said yes? What did this mean for the future of their relationship? Could she handle being a stand-in alpha female?

"Because he loves you. Body, mind and youkai."

"Isn't the phrase body mind and soul?" asked Kagome who was too overwhelmed to eat.

"For demons, our youkai IS our soul, in a sense. It's our animal instinct, like a whole other creature immersed in our bodies. It's what makes us obey our alpha's orders, connects the pack in a way that is stronger than the bond of family and friendship. In the moment of mating it creates an unwavering bond of souls, attached to one another, entwined forever."

"The way you talk about sex, you should write those trashy romance novels." The miko had once again gone blotchy and red, now fiddling with the ends of her dress.

"Mating and sex are two different things. Yes, the initial act coincides, but anyone can have sex. I'm sure Kouga has had his romps through the years same as you."

"I have not!" Kagome blurted, perhaps a little too loud. Several heads turned in their direction. "I thought you said that people wouldn't listen." She hissed afterwards, waiting for the people to look away.

"Clearly yelling makes the difference." Said the wolf as she stuffed the last bite of her hamburger into her mouth. Hm. So the priestess was a virgin. Kouga's youkai would be pleased. "Now, as I was saying, sex, is sex. Mating is when the mark is made."

"Mark? I have no idea what you're talking about." What was she even talking about this stuff for? She had just decided that day that she'd give Kouga a chance, it wasn't like she was about to jump his bones that night! Though… it's not like she hadn't caught herself staring as he worked, his muscles moving under his tan skin, the way they felt as he pulled her in for a tight embrace.

"Stop stop stop." Kagome snapped out of her thoughts looking to a smirking Ayame. "No need to get all hot and bothered now. At least wait until your alpha is here so you can get some satisfaction out of it."

"Ayame!" Kagome hissed, earning a snicker from the redhead.

"What? Keep your head in the conversation next time." Kagome's face had gone from blotchy to an even shade of deep maroon.

"I AM in the conversation! You were talking about a mating mark right? What is that even, like a tattoo?" The miko blurted, clearly still flustered.

"It's like this." Ayame pulled her t-shirt out of the way, exposing a dark ring of small jagged lines in the shape of a misshapen circle. It took a moment for Kagome to realize that it was a bite mark. A perfect replica of her mate's teeth.

"Oh."

"For demons, it's an exchange. My mate has a similar mark. It simultaneous blood connection creates a circular flow of power, joining our youkai. YOU are a human. You will only receive the mark, receiving some of Kouga's life force."

"So, that explains how Rin is still alive."

"Rin?"

"Lord Sesshomaru's mate, his human mate." Ayame grinned.

"You have friends in high places, little miko. You also catch on fast." Kagome let out a huff of air.

"I bet there's still so much to learn."

"Yeah, but it all doesn't have to be learned today. You'll have eons to learn it all. If you still want to be with Kouga that is."

It certainly did seem like that Kagome had a lot to consider.


	17. Best of Both Worlds

Lost & Found

Chapter 16

The Best of Both Worlds

 _A/N: Forgive me please! Anime north was a few weeks ago and I was neck deep in cosplay for me and my sister, recovery time was brutal. We did Deku Link/ Skull Kid, if y'all want to see pictures I'll post them up on my tumblr which I THINK is somewhere in my bio thing? Anyways folks. ONTO THE FLUFF._

Kouga scratched violently at the dirt, beside him were rows of flowers, every kind of Lily one could imagine. Gramps had not specified which kind was Kagome's favourite so he grabbed each and every one in his reach, practically filled the trunk of the jeep. He scarcely even gave thought to all the dirt that was now spread just about everywhere in his vehicle. Such a material thing meant so very little compared to the woman that was now off with Ayame. He was a goddamn fool and he would remind himself of that for every moment of the rest of his life if his beloved miko returned and told him that she couldn't deal with all the demon crap. In his excitement he had completely forgotten about all of that. He had assumed far too much of Inuyasha and had made a complete and utter ass of himself. The phrase certainly seemed to make sense. A deep rumble ran through his chest, along with a pain that he could not describe.

"I know!" he hissed. "I know, I know, I know!" he snarled. Irrational and nearly childish, he hated his behaviour at the moment, but it seemed between his raging youkai and his own irritation at himself it was out of his control. The wolf price felt like a young pup once again. He sighed heavily, leaning back, and kicking his legs out from under him, elbows resting on his knees, face buried in his soil caked hands. It seemed that the longer Kagome stayed away, his anxiety got worse and worse, much like a snowball rolling down a mountain.

"Kouga?" The wolf prince's head shot up, cerulean eyes darting to said miko. He had been so lost in his own worry, his own stress that he hadn't even felt her arrive at the shrine. Of course, he had spent so much time worrying that she was going to run away and leave him that he hadn't actually thought out what he was going to say when he say her. "What's all this? You're filthy and these – are these lilies?"

"Yeah, I guess – I mean they are, Kagome I – Fuck! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, no. That's not right either. What I mean was to…" His words fell short, dropping his head once more. "There's no excuse, I should have at least talked with you about some of this before even asking you. I understand if it's too much. Hell, it gets to be too much for even us sometimes, I just hope that you'll let me stick around a bit, okay?" his voice cracked in the most pathetic way. He had jumped the gun – or more accurately several. The snowball was rolling down the hill at speeds that he couldn't even control. "I can't lose you again. I just fucking found you."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Kagome knelt beside him, the defeated aura that was rolling off him, made her want to pick him in a nice little bundle and cradle him to her chest. "Kouga I'm not going anywhere." The wolf demon jerked his head up again, searching Kagome's face, his youkai reaching out, and feeling across her aura, trying to find a hint of uncertainty in either. It came up empty. "And there's nothing to be sorry about, it's me who should apologize."

"I don't understand, before you left…"

"I wanted to talk to you before I left, I was upset, and said something because I was confused, and I guess a little scared. You and the pack mean so much to me, and in the last few weeks I've grown comfortable with the way things have been. I guess I panicked because… I'm not very good with change, and it just felt like things were changing, and so immediately after your announcement." Kouga chewed on his bottom lip as he watched Kagome, her hands gripped the edge of her dress, kneading at the material.

"I should have -"

"No, we should have." She tore her gaze away from her knees to look up at the wolf prince. Years. She spent years being heartbroken over Inuyasha and his selfishness. No, she couldn't call what they had a relationship, but at the time it felt like one? It always had felt one-sided until Kagome had enough. She often blamed Inuyasha for their problems, and granted he did cause her heart to shatter many times, but she wouldn't be a fool and say that she was perfect. There were many, many times where she could have spoken up, where she could have had a conversation about her feelings – or at least tried to. Of course, she had been a child then, and the miko had spent a great amount of time pondering over her life in the feudal era to learn from the mistakes of the past. "You should have told me, and I should have spoken up. I was in the feudal era long enough to know that there was definitely a difference in human and demon life. Blaming each other or ourselves for a misunderstanding like this is silly."

"Kagome…" Kouga let out a huff of air, the panic that had engulfed his very being was ebbing away. Much like the time when Kagome purified the poisoned jewel in his arm, the throbbing in his very soul was eased by her. She may have looked mostly the same, and after all these years still acted mostly the same, but she had gotten much wiser. Perhaps when they first met, he wouldn't have believed her to be a priestess, but he was beginning to see it more and more. "You're right." He offered her a smile that she happily returned, carefully reaching over to take one of his filthy hands in hers.

"You can give Ayame a nice big 'thank you' the next time that you see her. Believe me; it couldn't have been easy for her to be my demon tutor." Kouga snorted.

"Better her than me, actually. Or so said the guys anyways. He shot a glance sideways as he felt Kagome's scent shift nearly immediately, her face turning a deep red. He couldn't help it; a chuckle escaped him, tossing his head back, and his long ponytail falling down his shoulders. At least he knew now the spicy scent of her arousal. He felt his youkai stir, but now was not the time for such things, in fact he knew it would be some time before such things were in the field of play.

"On that much, I agree." Kagome grumbled, turning her face away.

"Oh, come on now. No need to hide your face. You're going to hear a lot worse if you stick around the pack. They've been relatively well behaved; probably because they're on sacred land." Kagome refused to look back at him, blurbs of her conversation with Ayame bubbled into her mind, like a bad flashback scene from a movie. Kouga sighed. "Look, it ain't nothin' ya gotta worry about any time soon. The only thing you'll have to worry about is an entire wolf pack being a little more protective of you than usual. I didn't ask you to be my mate or nothin'. I mean, fuck if you said that's what you wanted I'd certainly never say no… but right now, I just want to make ya happy; and if one day you decide that you'd want to stick with us, I'd be over the moon. I'll tell the guys to back off, act like we're just some human couple if it'll help." Kagome physically relaxed.

"Thanks Kouga, but no thanks." She said softly, still blushing a radiant maroon as she turned back to him. "It's a lot to take in, but now that I know how things work, it'll be easier. I didn't realize how complicated demon lives really are, especially in today's world. At least back then you could be who you are without having to go through so much to hide it. I can't ask you to hide who you are. Trying to change you would be like trying to turn the seasons at my whim. It would be wrong, a destruction of the beautiful way that things were meant to be… just take it easy on me okay?" Kouga knew there was a reason he loved this woman so goddamn much.

"You sure are something else Kagome." He replied, his thumb stroking across the back of her hand. "I knew there was something special about you."

"You mean besides being the best looking jewel detector you could kidnap?"

"Hey!" Kouga glared. "I was young and dumb. I only saw the oyster, not he pearl inside." He grinned as Kagome flushed, swatting at him.

"Yuck. Please tell me that you're done with all the mushy-gushy crap." Kagome looked up; standing above them was Ayame, clad in a pair of jeans, work boots and a ratty old t-shirt. A work radio was tucked under her arm.

"You're back fast." Said Kagome, scrambling to her feet.

"I drive fast… when there's no brittle humans in the car." Her gaze shifted to Kouga and the dirt that was smeared… all over him. "What, did she kick your ass that bad? I mean I can't believe I missed you getting a face full of dirt. Again." She shot him a grin.

"No! I was planting these flowers for Kago – for you." He turned to look at his priestess, his cheeks flushed. "Your grandfather said that you liked lilies, and I went to the flower shop, but once I saw the picked lilies, I realized that they would die pretty fast, and I wanted you to be able to have them longer than a week or so… so I got these instead." He gestured to the plants, earning a gasp from Kagome.

"Kouga, you didn't have to do all that."

"Nah, but I wanted t- _oof_!" Kagome had slammed into him, probably a lot harder than she intended. Thankfully he had the balance he did.

"You're so sweet!" she cried, hugging him as tight as her arms could manage. He smiled and held her back, enjoying the feeling. How perfectly she fit, nestled in his arms.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Ayame barked. "There's plenty of time for getting' all snuggled up after the sun sets. I made a promise, now didn't I? Let's get to work!" Kagome released Kouga, nodding.

"You're right! There's so much to do!" For a moment the miko looked absolutely panicked, the earlier blush had completely left her cheeks.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You do remember that you have nearly the entire northern wolf tribe working to get this done on time, don't you? We got this." The look of worry faded slightly from Kagome's face.

"We won't if you two don't stop gawking at each other! Let's move!"

"Right!" Kagome leapt away from Kouga, only offering him a wave as she literally began running to the hut she'd been working on earlier, Ayame following at a leisurely pace. Time and the events of her life had certainly given Kagome some wisdom, but she was still the same quirky sweet girl he had met half a millennia before.

"Hey Ginta, get over here! Help me with this!" he shouted, the sooner this got done, the sooner he could assist with clearing out the path in the forest. He was going to make his woman damn proud of the work they were putting in for her, if it was the last thing they did.


	18. Festival of the Shikon Jewel

Lost and Found

Chapter 17

Festival of the Shikon Jewel

A/N: I'M ALIVE. Hahaha, seriously. I'm so sorry for not getting around to this fic. Life sucks and I've been out of the writing mindset for a while. This isn't the greatest but I have plans for the future of this fic and before I can get to where I want to go I have to do the next few chapters. It sucks when you have plans for down the road and struggle to get there. Hey! I did an art for this fic on tumblr. I'm trying to figure out how to make it the cover art for the fic, but I haven't succeeded yet. Yay. Anyways, enjoy and review

A/N 2: I think i fixed the problem? Apparently doesnt like the new writing program I got. When i try to format my writing it turns to hell. Does anyone have any advice for this? I'd rather not have to send everything to myself via gmail before I can post it. I mean, I will, but I'd rather not like it.

"You're not going to make a wish? So you're choosing solitude in this eternal darkness instead."

The darkness. It covered the world – or lack thereof, with not even a horizon to find. There was not even wind, no smell, no sense of touch. The silence was deafening, the emptiness so heavy that she felt she was being dragged down into a hole… yet not moving. The only exception to this was the small ball of soft light, an arrow driven through it. She knew what that was. Of course she did, and she knew that voice.

"I wont make a wish. I know what that would mean." she mumbled to herself. In the silence she was sure the jewel could hear her every breath.

"It would mean freedom. You could see your family again. Don't you understand?"

"I understand your game. We've been here before. I've been here before. I won't fall for your tricks, and Inuyasha will come and save me." Of course he would. Inuyasha in his gaudy red robe would come, shouting her name. He would cut through the darkness.

"Will he?"

"Of course he will, Inuyasha always comes for me. I'll bet that he's looking for me right now."

"How can you be so absolutely sure, little priestess?"

"Because I believe in him!" Kagome cried, her hands clenched at her sides.

"How can a dead half-breed save you?" Kagome let out a strangled noise. No… he wasn't dead. He couldn't be.

"No… he's not dead. How dare you say such a thing!" her voice had risen into a shout.

"You sound angry. Perhaps you think that I had something to do with his death."

"You cant have – because he's not dead!"

"Is that so?" Kagome sucked in deep breaths, her chest heavy. It was as if someone had dropped a large rock on top of her. It had to be wrong, Inuyasha was coming to save her. She was absolutely sure of it… but why did she feel so… hollow. Was it because he was telling the truth? "Pitiful girl. Would you like to know how he died?"

"No, stop. You need to stop. I don't want to hear any more!" Kagome's hands clapped over her ears, but the voice seemed to permeate even her mind.

"You killed him."

"Shut up!"

"He died waiting for you. He died of a broken heart."

"You lie!" Her voice had become a shriek, her breath gasps.

"I could be lying… but I could be telling the truth. The question is… do you want to see your Inuyasha again?" See Inuyasha again? What did he mean by that. Was he going to kill her? If she died would she see him again? "Make your wish, girl. Don't you want to see Inuyasha again? How about your friends? Wouldn't it be better than sitting in the darkness for the rest of eternity."

An eternity. How would she even know what time it was, how long she had been there. How long had she been there? Her family must have been so worried. And Inuyasha. She had to see him again – she had to know.

"I-"

"KAGOME!"

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she shot up, Souta jumping back from his spot at the edge of her bed to avoid getting hit.

"S-sis?" Souta watched his sister, gasping for breath, a hand clutched to her chest. "Sis talk to me, please, you look like you've just turned into a ghost." She could hear the shakiness in his voice. It usually wasn't Souta that woke her from her nightmares. A nightmare. She was tired of nightmares.

"I'm fine Souta." she managed. "It's fine, just a nightmare okay? Go back to bed." Tears wet her cheeks, she could even feel them down her neck. She had been crying in her sleep. Had she been shouting?

"Kagome… it's okay to not be fine, you know that right?" Much to Kagome's surprise she felt Souta take a seat beside her. A glass of water entered her field of vision.

"Souta… thank you." She took the glass, taking a few steadying breaths to try and calm herself. This wasn't the first nightmare she'd had and it wouldn't be the last. Her hand didn't quite grip the glass as tight as she would have liked, she could feel the shaking in her limbs, but the nightmare was over, and the darkness… the darkness was gone. Long gone. It had been years since she had returned to her home.

"You can talk to me y'know?" Kagome was pulled from her thoughts, glancing over at the young man beside her. Young man. Sometimes she forgot that he wasn't a little boy any more. "I'm here for you, same as mom and grandpa." The smile on his face almost brought the tears back to her eyes.

"I'm supposed to be the one protecting you aren't I?" she asked, followed by a small laugh. He shook his head.

"I don't think we've ever really been a normal family."

"You're not wrong." said Kagome pushing the blankets off. "Now, you have school in the morning. Get to bed okay?" She glanced at the clock, it was nearly time for the sun to rise, but he still had time to get some more rest.

"What about you? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" he asked, standing and putting his hands on his hips.

"I'm okay. I don't really feel like getting back to bed. Maybe I'll cook everyone breakfast for a change huh?"

"Are you trying to kill us?" he asked, earning a pillow to the face. Kagome jumped up, pillow in hand to smack him again, but he was gone, fleeing presumably back to his room. She heaved a heavy sigh and swung her legs over the side of the bed, testing the strength of her legs before pushing off of it, her balance much better than expected. Her limbs certainly felt like they had turned to mush, but they were surprisingly sturdy. An accurate description of her life at the moment. She shook her head at herself as she tossed her pajamas aside. Pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that had taken a good beating while helping the boys with the remodeling of the shrine. She would have worn something more appropriate for breakfast, but she saw no point in changing afterwards.

Kagome headed down to the kitchen, flicking on the lights and pulling out ingredients. The echos of the nightmare still echoed in her thoughts as she began to cook. Yes. Inuyasha was dead, it was something that she had already come to terms with. No, he did not die of loneliness. He was not alone, he had his brother and his family. He had friends. He wanted her to move on. He wanted her to be happy. He wanted to protect her after death. He may not be coming to save her any more, but he would never leave her. His spirit would always be with her, watching over her. Perhaps it was a foolish, to repeat these things to herself after the nightmares, but it helped calm her mind. Like a comforting list of facts.

It had only been a few weeks ago, that she had woken up screaming, trapped in the nightmares of her own mind, even when awake she couldn't escape them. Being awake was just as much of a struggle as trying to sleep through the night. Sleep rarely brought her solace, but the sun had turned into a welcoming sight. With the sun brought hope. It brought peace… and most of all it brought him. Before Kouga had come, she felt as if she had an idea of what to do with her life, a small progress to make the days less painful. Now she seemed to be sprinting down the track, and by god was she excited for it. In the early light of the morning, she could see the new buildings on the property. Ayame had helped her get the cases and plaques up by nightfall as she had promised. They were one step closer to being finished. One step closer to showing the world about her friends and what they had done.

It was absolutely thrilling. The dark haired woman smiled to herself as she began setting out dishes, one by one. Upstairs she could hear someone's alarm going off. Probably mom's. She was up before everyone else, it wouldn't be more than a half hour before Souta and Gramps would crawl out of bed.

Kagome surveyed the kitchen, spotting an old radio on the end of the counter. She out the bowl of eggs down before walking over to it, flicking it on. Whoever had been listening to it last had the thing on full volume. She let out a squeak as she rushed to the dial, turning it down to a low level. The last thing she wanted to do was wake everyone up.

"Kagome?"

"Mom!" Kagome whirled, grinning wide. "Good morning!"

"Well, good morning. Isn't this a surprise." Miyu folded her arms, looking down at her daughter who was wearing a sheepish smile.

"You could use the morning off. I thought I'd make you breakfast today." Miyu wasn't about to complain. She was glad to see her daughter up and at em. Going out to work with Kouga and the others was the most active she'd seen her girl in a long time. It was like watching a wilting flower come to life once more.

"Well, why don't I help you today. I'll start making some tea."

"Mom, I'm supposed to be the one cooking! Sit down!" barked Kagome pointing to the table.

"Alright, alright." Miyu made her way over and sat as instructed, a teapot set before her. "You thought of everything this morning didn't you?"

"I'm not you, but I tried." Kagome pushed her long hair back over her shoulders before turning back to the stove. Rolled omelets. Her specialty.

"Wow that smells delicious!" It seemed Souta hadn't been able to sleep either. He popped into the kitchen, already dressed and showered. His high school uniform still made her feel old.

"Souta, you're up early." Miyu gave her son a questioning stare. He didn't share the same anti-morning attitude that Kagome did, but he was no better than an average teenage boy at waking up in the morning.

"Couldn't sleep. I cant wait till the shrine opens. Less then a week huh?" Kagome let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. It wasn't like her nightmares were a secret from her mother, but she didn't need her worrying any more than she already did. Clearly Souta understood this.

"Yeah, almost there. I'm pretty nervous about it. I know that this is the truth of what happened, you guys know. The pack knows, Sesshomaru and his family know… but others might not believe."

"Not everybody has to believe that its fact. I hate to tell you this Kagome but Japan is filled with myths and legends. People believe in them, even if they don't know how true they are." Souta gave a shrug, reaching for one of the bowls. A spatula smacked his hand. "OW!" he cried, rubbing the back of his hand.

"Not until Gramps gets here." Kagome barked, placing the plate of omletes down.

"Not fair!" Souta whined. Miyu watched her children. They were grown, but moments like these reminded her of when they were little. Trying to help in the kitchen, arguing over who would do what.

"What is all this shouting so early in the morning?" barked Gramps, wandering into the room, cane firmly gripped in his hand.

"Gramps is here!" shouted Souta snatching up a piece of omelet and stuffing it in his mouth. Kagome let out a sigh as she turned back to her pan.

"Fine you win! Dig in."

"Did Kagome make this?"

"Yeah, and it's actually pretty good." Souta mumbled through a mouthful of egg. "Wont find out until later if it gives us food poisoning."

"HEY!" Kagome had slumped down to the table, her hands slapping down on the surface.

"Don't tell me this is all because of that demon."

"Gramps! That's not nice." Kagome crossed her arms, staring down the old man across the table. He sighed.

"Pass the tea would you?" Miyu did as asked, leaving Kagome to roll her eyes, serving herself some of her home cooked meal. Alright, it wasn't her mother's cooking, but it wasn't bad either.

"So Kagome, what are we going to do on the day of the opening?" Souta had already filled his plate, sipping at a glass of juice.

"What do you mean?"

"We're not going to just open the gates and say welcome are we? This is a grand reopening. We have to have some kind of celebration."

"Well that sounds like a lovely idea. We used to have all kinds of little festivals when mother was alive." Miyu put down her cup of tea, reaching up to tap her chin.

"It could bring in donations. I could sell my sutras and shikon jewel charms!"

"That's the spirit Gramps!" Souta grinned wide, clapping his hands together.

"I don't think we'll have time. These things take weeks to plan." The wolves had worked magic to get the shrine ready in time. They were nearly done, but she didn't want to put more pressure on them.

"Let me see if I can get a hold of the old vendors that used to come. Maybe they can whip something up. It seemed Gramps was all on board.

"I could get my friends from school to help. Maybe my class could come in and put up decorations. We were responsible for organizing this year's cultural fair. We probably have some left over things from then." Souta was clearly beside himself, as well as everyone else.

"Well, it's settled then. We're going to throw the first Festival of the Shikon Jewel!" said Kagome, clapping her hands together.

ReplyForward


	19. Grandmother

Lost & Found

Chapter 18

Grandmother

 _A/N: Another chapter. I'm so sorry about the wait guys. My computer died, and I finally managed to find my old laptop and get it up and running or now. I watched some of the movies recently and got inspired again, so here we go! Thank you by the way for the lovely reviews. They help me keep going when I really don't feel like writing. Please let me know what you think of things and such. 3 Also, I hope there are no problems with the upload this time. I have Microsoft word on this computer, so hopefully it will all go well._

"Bye mom!" shouted Souta as he slipped on his shoes, pushing the door open and running smack dab into Kouga whose hand was raised to knock.

"What's the hurry kid?" asked the wolf demon, stepping aside.

"We're planning a festival!" he called back as he practically sprinted to the steps, disappearing shortly after.

"A festival?" Kouga grumbled to himself, taking the door being left open as an invitation. "Good morning!"

"Oh, good morning Kouga. Come in and have a seat, Kagome should be down shortly." Miyu gave a short wave while grandpa Higurashi just gave a short huff, looking over his paper for only a second.

"Slept in again huh?" Kouga did as told, sitting at the table, legs tucked neatly under him, tail resting.

"I on the contrary, she made everyone breakfast today. She even made extra for Souta's lunch." Miyu nodded at the wolf demon, his eyebrows raised. It certainly wasn't like Kagome to be out of bed so early, neither was it like Miyu to have the radio playing so early in the morning. Was it Kagome? The night before he'd gone into one of the wooden huts to check up on the girls and much to his surprise found the two of them singing and dancing along to whatever was playing. He had to admit, it was a lovely sight. First of all, it was good to see her so happy, so openly joyous that she was having unbridled fun. Second of all, her singing… it called to the best that lived inside of him. He could have howled at the moon himself, but he reined it in when she spotted him and immediately tried to blabber out some kind of excuse. It was absolutely adorable.

The footsteps above his head approached the stairs, and the light footsteps approached. The smell of her the vanilla body wash Kagome used wafted into the room before she did, a grin pulling at his lips.

"I thought I felt a familiar aura." Kagome turned the corner, hair pulled tight into a ponytail, sporting her work clothes. He figured that his Miko's abilities had grown, but it was a little exciting to hear it out loud that she recognized his aura. It took a great amount of effort to stop his tail from wagging behind him.

"I heard you made breakfast this morning, and you didn't save any for me, huh?" He cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms. Kagome's face turned a bright red, clapping her hand to her cheeks.

"Oh! I didn't, did I? I didn't think – well, I didn't know what time you were coming, and I was up so early and –"

"Kagome!" Kouga barked, shaking his head. "I'm only buggin' ya." The miko visibly deflated, letting out a huff of air.

"That's not nice ya know."

"What's not nice is not telling me about this festival you're planning. When did this happen?"

"This morning." This time it was gramps that answered, the paper finally coming down. "We decided as a family. It's not like we have to include you in these matters." His tone was rather pointed as were his eyes.

"Cool it gramps, no one asked for your attitude this morning!" Grumbled Kagome, snatching the paper from him.

"I was reading that!" the old man swiped at the paper a few times before Kagome finally let it go.

"Souta came up with the idea. A grand re-opening of the shrine." Miyu wiped off the dish she was holding, put it away and took a seat beside Kouga, offering him a mug of tea. "When I was a little girl, my mother would love to hold festivals, little celebrations to bring the community together. She would tell the stories passed down our family line, about the great tree and the ancient well. Tales of the sacred jewel as well."

"You never told me that, why did we stop?" Kagome took a seat across from Kouga, looking from her mother to grandfather. A heavily silence filled the room; even Kouga took a sudden interest in his tea.

"Because your grandmother died." It was gramps who spoke, the newspaper now rolled into a tube, gripped tight in his fingers. "I've not the knack for tales and stories that she did. I couldn't even get you two to listen to me."

"Oh," Kagome hadn't thought much of her grandmother, once in a while questions came to mind, but she never pressed for answers. She had never met the woman; she had passed long before Kagome was born. "Well, now we can bring back the old tradition."

"I think she would like that." Miyu offered Kagome a gentle smile whilst her hands reached across the table, taking her father's old hands into hers.

A sudden ringing cause the four to jump, Kouga in particular leaping straight to his feet as he searched for his phone.

"Sorry! Sorry, I'll take it outside." Kagome blinked and his ponytail was disappearing around the corner towards the front door, the ringing gone along with him. Thankfully the tension in the room was lightened; Gramps had pulled his hands away from his daughter's using them to push himself to his feet.

"I have some phone calls to make. A festival doesn't put itself together does it?" He turned to leave the room as well. She'd never say anything, but she saw him wipe his eyes in his sleeve.

"He's right; there is a lot to do. We'd best get a move on." Miyu left Kagome on her own, staring after them. She'd spent so much time as a child ignoring her grandfather and the stories he told, and now she spent so much time digging through ancient history. How had it not occurred to her that she knew so very little about her own family?

"Kagome!" The Miko's head snapped up, Kouga was waving at her from the doorway. "Come on, stop staring into space I have a surprise for you!"

"Coming!" she leapt to her feet, scooping up the mugs from the table along with the tea pot, placing them neatly on the counter before following her ponytailed boyfriend out of the house. Boyfriend. Was that the word to use? Kouga would probably use 'intended' or something along those lines. Did demons even have girlfriends? That was a question to add to the list she had for Ayame.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? Were you saying something? I guess I wasn't – sorry. What were you saying?" Kouga let out a soft huff, but shrugged it off. It seemed that his miko had a very eventful morning.

"I was talking about Tetsuiga. I know you were thinking of putting it in that glass case, but you and I both know that a glass case isn't the safest place for that sword. It's not exactly just folded steel."

"I never thought of it that way. Perhaps I can keep it inside overnight and put it out in the morning… though that wouldn't stop anyone too determined to get their hands on it."

"What if I told you I had a better idea?" Kouga stopped, taking her hand.

"Well, let's hear it."

"Patience, you. Now close your eyes." Kagome sighed, giving him an irritated look before following his instructions. "Don't open them until I say, ya hear?"

"Fine, fine. Just don't let me fall okay?" It was a silly thing to say, and she knew it. Kouga wouldn't let her hit the ground if she tried.

"Just… trust me." He scooped her hand gingerly into one of his clawed ones, leading her across the grounds. She could hear the pack working, the banging of hammers on wood, the digging of earth, the chattering and shouting between them. To others it would be noisy, but to her it was just… pack. Kouga certainly would have gotten a kick out of that thought. A new sound reached her ears, cars moving down the road. They had to be near the gates. There was loud grunting, footfalls making their way up the steps. Whoever it was had to be carrying something heavy.

"Here boss?" Ginta.

"Yeah, that'll do for now. Take a break." Kouga barked, a loud bang following. "HEY, CAREFUL YOU IDIOTS!"

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Kagome finally asked, giving a tug on Kouga's arm. Anxiousness seeping into her very bones.

"Alright, open up."

Kagome sucked in a deep breath, her hand tightening around Kouga's hand as she peeled her eyes open, immediately letting out a short shriek, dropping the clawed hand to clasp both of her own over her mouth.

Memories flooded her mind. A giant set of bones, armor the size of a mountain, skeletal birds guarding the ancient remains; a battle of brothers, a half demon and a whole, bouncing like fleas on top of the remains of their father.

"Kouga… is that what I think it is?" She stepped forward, the gold base reflecting in the sun, tendrils of metal fire reaching up from the far side.

"Don't look at me. I didn't even know this thing existed. You have someone else to thank for that."

"What are you talking about – who are you talking about?" The footfalls coming up the steps had been missed by the miko, but she didn't overlook the head of reddish orange hair that came into view, hair that was attached to what looked like a young man sporting a dress shirt rolled up to his elbows and a pair of black jeans.

"I know it's been a long time, but do I look that different? Would it help if I let out my tail?" That voice. Kagome cocked her head to the side as the man stepped around the pedestal, folding his arms.

"Mama… it's me."


	20. Through your Veins

Lost & Found

Chapter 19

Through Your Veins.

 _A/N: I guess the inspiration bug bit me in the ass. Here's another one for you. Some old friends are making some appearances. Reviews are love. I also dont have a beta. I'm considering finding one? Idk._

"SHIPPO!" Kouga visibly flinched as Kagome's shriek rang through the courtyard. "Shippo, Shippo! You're here!" Kagome darted forward, slamming headlong into the fox demon, causing him to lose balance. A clawed hand shot out, catching one of the metal tendrils of the Tetsuiga's pedestal to keep them both from ending up rolling down the steps.

"Yeah, I'm here. Been waiting a long time for you to show back up." He let go of the metal, finding his balance again, his arms looping around the woman now with her face buried in his chest. It had been over five hundred years, and she barely looked as if she had aged, she was more mature looking that was for sure, but there was no doubt about it. This was his mama. She had tried to speak several times, her voice muffled both by the material of his shirt and her weeping he couldn't understand a word, though he dared not judge. His chin trembled as he held her tighter, eyes squeezed shut. It was hard for the lot of them to pass the time, but Kagome had to face most of everything on her own. When the well sealed, she had been alone… all alone. "Let's go sit down, huh?" The miko took a few deep breaths before shaking her head.

"N-no I'm fine. I just… just…" Chocolate eyes stared up at the young man, or more like fully matured demon. A hand reaching up to his face, fingertips probing at his cheeks. "You've grown so much… I'm sorry I didn't – I wasn't there to see it… to help you." Shippo shook his head, taking her hand in his.

"Inuyasha was right. You had people here that needed you. I guess one must be young and dumb to become old and wise." This earned a choked sort of laugh from Kagome.

"You're right about that one." She sniffled, using her free hand to wipe her face. "Look at me, a snivelling mess again."

"Here." A small handkerchief came into her field of view, Kouga's calloused hand as well.

"Thank you." Kagome suddenly stiffened. "Hey! How long have you known that Shippo was alive and well?"

"I wasn't sure how to find him at first, but the ice dog gave me his number. Figured I didn't want to ruin the surprise." Kagome wanted to be angry, but the wide grin the wolf demon was currently sporting didn't allow for such. Instead she let out a huff.

"I'm going to have some choice words with Sesshomaru next time I see him." The dog demon could have let her know, but chances were he was part of the surprise, or he was tired of all the crying for one day.

"Well that'll be soon. The whole family is coming to the grand re-opening of the shrine. I don't think Rin would let him miss it. She can be scary when she wants to be. The only person I've ever seen to make Sesshomaru do anything he didn't care to do."

"Sounds like you guys have kept in touch."

"Yeah, I've been close with them since the old days. When Inuyasha moved to the western palace I was there as often as I was at home. Ol' Sesshomaru sure changed his tune about things after he and Rin mated. Even more so after their first half demon son was born." So much had changed after she left, so much had happened, and she missed it all. Guilt settled in her stomach, making a nice and comfy little spot for itself amidst the whirl of emotions that seemed to never go away.

"I missed a lot didn't I?" She hadn't been there for him. After they'd taken Shippo in, she'd fallen for the boy; she promised that she would care for him. She could even remember the first time he had called her 'mama'. It had escaped him on accident one night after she had read him a bed time story, a word that just slipped passed his lips, as natural as breathing. He had apologized profusely, but she waved it off, holding him only tighter and assuring him that it was fine. He could call her what wished. The fox demon shook his head, looking down at the woman who had given him a glimpse of the man that he wanted to be.

"You were there. The spirit you left with us never went anywhere. You were with us every day, in our hearts and in our actions." A clawed hand tucked itself under her chin, lifting her head so that she could look up into his bright green eyes. The fanged smile he was beaming down at her was infectious. A soft smile tugged at her mouth.

"When did you become such a gentleman huh?"

"Hah! I learned as a pup. Rule one – don't do anything Inuyasha would do. Rule two – don't do anything Miroku would do." Kouga stiffened, expecting a new wave of tears from Kagome, but instead came laughter.

"You forgot rule three – no kidnapping women and claiming them as your own."

"HEY!" Kouga barked, hands on his hips. "You're never letting me live that down are you?" For the moment, the atmosphere had lightened. Thankfully.

"Not as long as you live." Kagome tossed a smirk over at Kouga who had dropped his face into his palm. The weight in her stomach hadn't lifted, but it seemed to settle there, instead of a whirling mass, it was more like she had swallowed a brick. She knew that later on the feeling would come back to haunt her, but for now she was able to keep it at bay.

Shippo reached behind his head, pulling his long auburn ponytail over his shoulder, admiring the shrine before him. It had held up well. Five hundred years give or take and some of the buildings were just as he'd remembered them.

"So, are you going to show me around or what?" asked the fox looking back to Kagome. She had stopped to stare off, seemingly at nothing. It had been literally ages since the last time he had seen her, but he knew that look. It was the same look she wore when she had been upset with Inuyasha for running of with Kikyo – it was a look of pain. Upon hearing his words she seemed to snap back into reality, hands clapping together.

"That's right! You were never able to come through the well! I'm sure Inuyasha told you all about it and you'll finally get to meet mom!" She sucked in a deep breath. "Mom! That's right! I'll go get her. She'll be so excited!" Kagome turned on her heel. "Wait here! I'll go get her and gramps too!" With a flurry of ebony hair she sprinted towards the house. There was the spunky young woman he remembered. A thick silence settled over the two canine demons as they watched her go.

"We should have come sooner." Shippo finally grumbled, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"You guys knew all along this was where she would appear didn't you?" The irritation in Kouga's voice was blatant.

"We did, but we were waiting for the right time. If we came too soon, we could have changed everything; we could have destroyed everything Kagome had done to destroy the jewel… and Naraku. Who knows what would have happened. Time is not something to play with, even Inuyasha knew that." Kouga let out a grunt, folding his arms. Perhaps it was the right decision, but Kagome had suffered so… and it infuriated him to no end. "How have YOU been?"

"We're alive, same as you."

"The pack?"

"We get by. Numbers are dwindling, but it's to be expected."

"I'm sorry… about what happened. If –"

"If the clouds turned to stones we'd all be dead." Shippo pressed his lips into a hard line. Kagome wasn't the only one who had gone through suffering. The wolf demon had a hard look to his eyes, one that seemed to be popular among the demons that remained from the time of Naraku. Not all had been as lucky as the western rulers and their kin. The fox demon wanted to press, but decided against it. The moment was not for the troubles of their kind. It was about Kagome, and they had centuries to hash out the past.

"I guess so." Shippo only shrugged as Kagome came into view, hand waving through the air, beckoning them over. So many words hung in the space around them, but they went unspoken as they approached the Miko. As they got closer another figure came from the house, and older woman bearing a soft smile. There could be only one person that smile belonged to. "You must be Kagome's mother. It's nice to finally get to meet you."

"Likewise, though you're much different than Kagome told me. I guess it has been a long time." Shippo nodded, holding out a hand clearly intending to shake the woman's but much to his surprise, she'd stepped forward, wrapping her arms gently around his body. A hug? "Don't give me that look. If Kagome adopted you all those years ago, I guess that makes me a grandmother. Though I didn't expect to be a grandmother so young." The fox demon couldn't help the bark of laughter that burst from him as he gently hugged the woman back.

"Can't argue with that logic." He shrugged into the hug until the woman released him, taking a step back; He's opened his mouth to say something else when a cloud of what felt and tasted like sat hit him directly in the face.

"More demons! Stay back! Get away from my daughter and granddaughter!"

"Gramps!" snapped Kagome as the fox demon coughed and sputtered on the sat that had filled his mouth. The tension from earlier snapped like a twig, and Kouga was holding his sides, a clawed hand covering his mouth as he laughed. "That wasn't nice! Shippo is a friend! He's more than a friend! He's –"

"Dating two demons at once?" barked the old man shoving his hand into the bag of salt once more.

"Don't be stupid! Shippo is my son!" Kagome stomped her foot, hands at her sides.

"S-son?" The old man had frozen in his spot. "When did you birth a demon? It could not be. You had never been gone long enough for such a thing!"

"Birth? Are you NUTS? Your old age is really getting to you gramps! First off, we FOUND Shippo and I took him in, remember? Second of all, Shippo is a full demon. That would be impossible." The old man seemed to unfreeze, letting out a deep sigh.

"Now that I think about it, I do remember such a story. And all the lollipops you would stuff in that ridiculous bag of yours." The old man rubbed his chin, eyeing the demon that was currently trying to wipe the salt off of his face without getting it into his eyes.

"Shippo, you poor thing, some inside we'll get you some water and a clean cloth." Said Miyu, gesturing him forward. Shippo did as told, surprised once more when the older woman took his hand and lead him through the house to the small kitchen. He flopped onto one of the pillows on the ground as she busied herself with her self-appointed tasks.

"Gramps stop it with the demon salt stuff. Enough is enough. Demons aren't all evil like you think, okay!" Kagome snapped as soon as Shippo and Miyu had left her view. "Demons are good! They're just like you and me…okay a lot stronger and faster than us, but that doesn't make them bad! If it weren't for the demons I'd come across in my time beyond the well, I'd probably be dead!"

"If it weren't for demons you wouldn't have gone to the other side of that well in the first place." He had a point. Of course he did. It was mistress centipede that had pulled her through the well, but she didn't regret it one bit.

"If I hadn't gone through the well, I'd never have met any of my friends. I wouldn't be who I am today." Kagome and the old man stared each other down for several minutes before the old man grunted and turned to go back into the house without another word. The miko watched him go, letting out a sigh of her own. She shouldn't have gotten so upset. The heavy weight in her body seemed to lash out. When had she lost control of her emotions so much? A warm feeling crossed her back, the gentle waves of Kouga's aura brushed up against her skin. Was it possible for just a simple touch, and a flaring of youkai to be so comforting? Even without speaking a single word, the tension in her forehead and shoulder ebbed away. The feelings that persisted hadn't been wiped clean, but soothed. "Kouga… can I have a hug?" Sure they were dating now, but assuming that he'd want such things was… weird.

"You don't have to ask for that, silly." Kouga's heart had leapt happily into his throat. It took a great deal of effort not to wrench her into his chest; instead he gently wrapped his arms around her, a hand cupping the back of her neck. "We're together now, remember?" Kagome gave a nod as she buried her face into his chest, the earthy scent of him filling his nostrils. He smelled like the old forests, the paths that wind through forgotten times and lost tales. He smelled like home.

"I'm new to this whole thing, remember?" she grumbled into his t-shirt. He chuckled. She should feel it against his cheek as she squeezed him. Had he always been this warm?

"I remember." His youkai was practically purring in his chest as she held to him, holding his body tight to hers. She had come to him seeking comfort. He felt her body relax against him, and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. As much as he didn't want to let her go, her kit was inside waiting, and he was sure that she had so many question, so many things she wanted to talk about with the young demon. It seemed that she'd come to the same conclusion as she loosened her grip.

"Come on. We've got company. It's rude to just stand out here." She let go of him, giving him a small smile before leading him inside. She was no longer touching him, but her scent was all over him, soaking right through his shirt and onto his chest. He certainly wasn't complaining, because at the same time, she reeked of him.


	21. The Whole Time

Lost & Found

Chapter 20

The Whole Time

 _A/N: So, I've started planning out my chapters. I have six planned out so far, and SO MANY MORE IN MY HEAD. Omg help. Is there an app for that? Probably not. So I AM looking for a beta reader. I haven't had the time to hit the beta reader section of , but hopefully soon I'll have the time and patience to do so. Life has once again gotten crazy around here, and my new laptop is still fucked so, I'm doing my damndest to focus on writing and making it something I can use to calm my brain? Let's pray it works. Anyways, here goes nothing._

The more Kagome stared, the harder it became to get over the fact that Shippo was a fully grown man. The chubby cheeks of his youth were long gone, the green bow not perched on the top of his head, and his eyes didn't have the same youthful innocence the once held. The boy she had held in her arms through the cold shelter less nights was certainly gone. It was a blatant reminder of reality, a hurdle that the miko was struggling to climb over. Rin had been a surprise for certain… but this was her _son_.

"… two actually. The eldest is about two hundred, the youngest about hundred and fifty."

" _What?"_ The conversation had gotten lost, the miko wandering off into her own little world. "Sorry – I zoned out." Kagome tore her eyes away from the fox demon sitting beside her to lay eyes upon her mother who was giving her _that_ look. The one she gave when she knew something was bothering her daughter. It wasn't pity per say, but Kagome couldn't handle it at the moment. Instead she stared down at the glass of lemonade in her hands, fingers thrumming along the glass. _Focus,_ _woman_.

"Pups – er kids. I've got two of 'em."

"K-kids?" Clearly she had been lost for longer than she had thought. "Wait wait, go back. You're married?"

"Mated, but yeah." Kagome's mouth hung open, eyes wide. Her little kit had a mate. And two kids. Two. Kids. Kids.

"Trying to catch flies?" Kouga teased, giving his intended a nudge. He wasn't sure if it was more for her, or for the onlookers. If he wasn't so worried about her sanity, it would have been quite funny. had stopped working.

"I-" Her expression suddenly drooped, turning into a deadpan stare. " _I'm too young to be a grandmother."_

Suddenly the room was full of laughter, the painful silence broken. Kagome was grateful for the sudden distraction. Many, many thoughts were rushing through her brain, but right now she didn't have time to process them. It seemed that the pile of disoriented thoughts in her mind had grown to a staggering height – when they all collapsed in on her, she was in for a long night. For now she let the bubble of excitement rise up in her, releasing the glass to clap her hands together. "Tell me about them! When do I get to meet them? What are their names?!"

The fox wiped his eyes, his stomach hurting a little. He was still concerned about her, but he would save his worries and questions for another day.

"Well, remember the hanyous we saved from Horai Island? When we moved to the western palace, they found their way there. The great lord of the west wasn't too keen on letting a bunch of wandering half demons live in his compound, but between Inuyasha and Rin, they beat him down. It was getting dangerous for demons in the world, and hanyous already caught the brunt of everyone's fury. At the time I was still at the fox demon academy and such, so I didn't see too much of them. Every time I left though, I knew that Ai would be patiently waiting for me to come back. Rin taught them how to write. She'd have a stack of written words for me when I returned." Shippo couldn't help the little half smile that formed as he spoke.

"I didn't understand all of them, Inuyasha wasn't exactly a scholar, and you were gone; so she taught me to read, and write. I taught her the stories you told me, and ever tale I could muster from our adventures. When we became of age, a dragon demon from the northern lands offered to take her to their kingdom to be a mate for one of his sons, and when I heard I became so angry. I didn't realize that I felt so strongly about her until she was going to be gone forever. I caused quite the uproar at the dinner table until I stormed off. She followed me, and… I don't think I have to explain any further." The fox rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, Shippo!" Kagome gasped, hands over her mouth. "That's so romantic." She smiled into her hands, tears burning her eyes. Rapidly she blinked them away. No more crying. Please stop crying.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. There was a lot going on still, so we put off having pups. Kazune was the first though, caught us by surprise she did. Kainen was a little more planned. They're trouble makers, probably worse than I was at a kid, but they've got good hearts. _Like their_ _grandma."_

"Ease on the grandma stuff okay? It's a lot to take in." Kagome felt very much like the giant yellow bag she'd drag back and forth through the ages – overstuffed and ready to explode.

"Well, I was going to bring them to the grand re-opening. If it's too much, it can wait. They can be patient." No, they couldn't. The day that Shippo had flew through the door of his house weeping into Ai's arms in joy, they'd already decided to race out the door and ambush the poor priestess. It'd taken plenty of convincing to get them to wait for Kagome's sake. If he needed to do it again he would. She was happy at times, excited at others, but there was so much there lying just under the surface. Not only was it in her facial expressions and her inability to keep focused, but her aura was like the sea in a storm. It almost made him nauseous.

"No! I want to see them." Kagome hadn't realized her hands had slammed down onto the table until she felt the sting in her palms. "I've missed too much. I missed everything. I- I don't want to miss any more." Humans. They lived such short lives, there was only so much that one could do in eighty years or so. Kagome was almost 30, time seemed to be running away on her. Shippo nodded, sucking in a deep breath. "I bet Inuyasha didn't like being called grandpa either." The statement came barreling out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"Took him a while to get used to it, but he sure loved telling them about their Uncle Miroku and Aunt Sango." It was Shippo's turn to avoid eye contact, his bottom lip caught between his fangs. His clawed hand on the table balled into a fist. "Once a year we'd make a trip to their home to visit their descendants. When Kazune was about… fifty, Kirara passed away. Her two kittens followed us back to the palace and have been with us since." Kagome reached across the table, her two small hands taking one of his large ones into them. Finally he looked up, meeting the pair of chocolate orbs that too swam with tears.

So much pain; so much sadness. Miyu looked between her daughter and her adopted son, then to Kouga. They looked all so young, but… so old. They had the eyes of soldiers, or those who had lived through terrible events and still stand. The more she listened, the more she realized the pain that her daughter harbored within herself, understood how she could be so broken, and every moment she became increasingly grateful for Kouga and his pack. Kagome needed them all, but right now, she needed time to grieve with her son.

"Kouga, I was wondering if you could help me with some things in the shop, there are some heavy boxes that I just can't lift." Miyu whispered across the table, doing her best to not disturb the two. Kouga's eyes snapped to the older woman, he did not want to leave Kagome. He could feel her sorrow and unease in his very bones, but he knew that Miyu was right. He gave a short nod and stood, leaving the two in peace.

" _I miss them so much_." The dam broke. The fox demon hung his head, shoulders shaking. He wanted to be strong. He wanted to be brave. Today was supposed to be about happiness, about the joy of reuniting with his mother, but there was only one person in the world who would understand. Kagome released his hands, moving closer to the young man, pulling him into his embrace as she would have once before, cradling him on her shoulder.

"I do too. I miss them so much. Every day." Shippo threw his arms around his mother, holding her so tight that it almost hurt. He had grown so much, but deep inside he was still the boy she had loved so many years ago. "I wish they could have lived to see the shrine, to see what's become of this old forest." Kagome wondered if any of the bushes around the well building were ones that the pair used to hide from Inuyasha as they spied on him. Into the now damp material of her shoulder, Kagome felt the silent sobbing turn into a laugh. Or was it a hiccup?

"I guess you wouldn't know would you?" The demon loosened his grip, moving away only enough to see her face. " _They built this shrine_." The words reached Kagome's ears, but it seemed they hadn't quite fully reached her brain, bouncing around her skull for a few second.

"That can't be. My family has owned this shrine since its founding how can-"She gasped, her grip on Shippo's arms tightening as the fox demon nodded.

 _They were her ancestors._ The miko made a noise, a strangled sound in her throat.

"They knew the importance of these lands, of Inuyasha's forest. He helped them build it, he knew this would be the place you'd be born, and it had to be protected. They knew that they wanted this place to be remembered." It made so much sense. Who else would have known about the hidden well, and the sacred tree? Kaede was too old to build such a thing, Sesshomaru and the others too busy with their own wars and battles, their own struggles and pain. The miko clamped a hand over her heart, stopping it from ramming through her body as she let out the most pathetic of sounds.

 _They had been with her all along._

While the world long forgot the tales of the evil half demon, and the sacred jewel, her family passed on their tale from generation to generation. They guarded the lands of their own story, in waiting for her. Kagome felt arms wrap around her once more. She was grateful seeing had begun to shake, and if Shippo wasn't holding her, she feared she'd fall to pieces right there, like shards of the jewel scattered across the floor.

Kagome had searched the country for pieces of her friends, bits of history she could hold onto… but they were right there all along. The weeping that had been muffled by Shippo's shirt had turned into laughter, the heaviness in her heart suddenly bursting from her body. She threw her head back, squeezing the last of her tears from her eyes as she practically snorted.

"Kagome?" Shippo's voice was as hoarse as she knew hers would be, laced with worry.

"It makes so much sense now. Everything, and it just – oh Shippo." Kagome sucked in hair, trying to calm herself, though her body was still shaking. The fox let out the breath that he wasn't aware he was holding, the smile on Kagome's face a huge relief. He hadn't intended to dump so much on her at once, especially after seeing her for the first time, but it seemed his temporary lack of judgement had worked out for the best.

"Kagome?" The sudden voice caused the Miko's head to whip around, she hadn't heard Kouga come back into the house, but he was suddenly standing behind them. The change in her aura and the overwhelming scent of tears had left him unable to resist going to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah… I think I am."

"Alright, just checking. I'm going to be outside okay? We moved the pedestal, when you feel like coming out, let us know if it's in the right spot and the kit here can secure it into place." Every bone in his body was screaming for him to go to her, to hold her until he felt her calm, but he knew that it was not his place right now.

"We'll be there soon okay?" She nodded to her… boyfriend? Before he returned the gesture and was gone again.

"He's still got it for you huh?" Shippo straightened up a little as Kagome did, the two of them wiping at their eyes until the miko had the sense to get up and fetch a box of tissue from the counter.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. He's helped me a lot." She placed the box of tissues down and took one for herself, blowing her nose. "When he showed up at the shrine in the middle of the night, I couldn't believe it. It was like… like a dream." She laughed once more.

"I'm sorry we didn't come sooner. If we had, who knows what we could have done to change things. Messing with time isn't a good thing." The fox had finished wiping his face, offering his mother a smile. "I'm glad that someone was here for you."

"More than you'll ever know." She watched the doorway from which Kouga had left.

"Wait. I know that look."

"Huh?" Kagome's attention was drawn back to Shippo for a breath before the kit had begun to laugh, almost as maniacally as she had minutes before. "What's so funny?"

"So, you and Kouga huh?" Kagome's face turned a bright red.

"I- well – I –yeah." Uneasiness settled down on her again, a new problem had surfaced. What would Shippo think of her relationship? Would he be upset?

"Good." The swirl of anxiety that had begun to spread once more was stopped dead in its tracks.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. All I've ever wanted was to know that you're happy, if Kouga is what's going to do that then I'm all for it."

"Thank you."

"Perfect!" exclaimed Kagome pacing back and forth from the tree to the pedestal, making sure there was enough room between them both. Shippo and the others crowded around, even her grandfather who had put his bag of demon salt away for the day. The old man had even given himself a proper introduction to the kit, though grumbled at being called great-great grandpa.

"Alright, let's go." Shippo grabbed the large metal stakes that had been lying at his feet, approaching the pedestal and hammering them in, fox fire heating them to a bright red as he did.

"Where'd you learn to use your fire like that?" The last time Kagome had seen the fox fire in action, it was little more than a visual trick.

"Totosai. I was the only apprentice he took in after the Tokijin debacle." He grunted as he stepped back, wiping his brow. Judging by the past tense of his words, and the look on Shippo's face she knew the answer to the question that lingered in her mind. She looked away from him and to the red hot metal that was quickly fading back to their brilliant gold. "Whenever you're ready." That was her Cue.

Tetsuiga. The old wooden box gripped in her mother's hands was already open and waiting. Kagome steadied herself as she lifted the old sword and pulled it from its sheath. So many memories rushed to her mind as she moved to the elegant gold pedestal. She should say something, anything.

"Over 700 years ago, the great lord of the west laid his fang amidst his bones, hidden in the black pearl buried deep within his son's eye. I guess this is your new home Tetsuiga." Her voice cracked as she lowered the old blade into place, taking a step back and bowing deeply, as did the demons and humans who had witnessed the scene.


End file.
